Family Life Continues
by LindaLeeB
Summary: Tenth story in the series. Join Steve and Danny and their family as an old colleague joins the team. Slash warning.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Ideas are fictional; not making any money on this. Hawaii 5-0 belongs to CBS. That's okay because none of this would work on TV.**

Family Life Continues, Chapter 1

July 2022

The McGarrett-Williams family was having a great summer. Danny's recovery from knee replacement surgery in February was complete. He managed to get through the six-month period without getting shot or sick. His energy level was better than ever now that he wasn't battling pain all the time. The bad guys were apparently taking a holiday because the work load at 5-0 was manageable.

The family was flourishing with the addition of their new neighbors, Ed and Clara Williams. It was a toss-up who enjoyed having Danny's parents next door more. Steve and Danny absolutely loved having Mom and Dad nearby. They had shared dinners at least twice a week and went out together at least once a week. Jack and Jesse adored their grandparents. They spent a couple of days with them now that Leah was working a reduced schedule. It was the best of a multi-generational family living in two homes.

Ed loved his job with Finn and Cliff, although he mostly interacted with Cliff. He only worked half-time but the hours per day and number of days worked per week fluctuated as the job demanded. The crew boss and his men respected Ed's expertise and Cliff admired Ed's easy manner with his crews. Ed wasn't afraid to point out sub-standard work but he was never mean with his criticism. He frequently reminded the crews that this was going to be someone's home or office and safety was essential.

Clara quickly made friends on the island. She joined the local Red Hats group and the seniors group at church. She was elated to find the church was involved in a number of service projects. Rachel even hosted an afternoon tea to introduce Clara to some of her lady friends. Clara was surprised at the gesture and also surprised to discover that she liked many of Rachel's friends. That was the day that Clara finally accepted that Rachel Edwards had changed from the woman that she knew in the days after the divorce.

Steve and Danny didn't have any major vacation scheduled while the boys were on school break. They used a lot of their vacation days for the Christmas vacation overseas. Instead they were content to take long weekends at the cabin. Ed and Clara took the boys to the cabin one weekend to give Steve and Danny a weekend alone. It was stacking up to be a really great summer.

5-0 had grown from a four person team (Steve, Danny, Chin, and Kono) to an eight person squad (Shane, Jessica, Luka, and Kaleo) over the years, and once again the governor approved funds to add two more to the team. Steve was pleased that his staff was growing but he hated the selection process. No matter who he chose, someone was always disgruntled or at least disappointed.

It was just after the July 4th holiday that Steve had an unexpected visitor. He was reviewing a stack of resumes and had narrowed down the candidates to six people. Interviews were next on the agenda. Steve was printing extra copies of resumes when there was a knock on the door. He was surprised and a little alarmed to see Lori Weston. He had a sense of déjà vu as he remembered last year when Catherine popped back into his life unexpectedly.

Steve stood to welcome his visitor. "Lori, please come in. It's been 10 years, hasn't it, since you left? How have you been?"

Lori had a crush on Steve when she worked with him years ago and she wasn't sure how she would feel about seeing him again. He certainly was aging well and his office was filled with pictures of his family with Danny. Lori was relieved to realize that her only feelings for Steve now were for friendship.

"I've been well. It has been a little over ten years. Wow, those are good looking boys. Did you and Danny adopt?"

"Jack came to us by way of a surrogate. We adopted Jesse after his parents died. Jesse is nine years old and Jack will turn nine at the end of August. They're going into the fourth grade next month. How about you? Do you have any kids?"

"I do. I have a son, Mike, who is six. He's going into the first grade. Actually he's the reason I'm here."

Steve was puzzled. Why would Lori's son bring her to the island? "Now I'm curious. Please sit and you can tell me what is going on. Can I get you some coffee?"

"I'm fine. I heard through the grapevine that you have a couple of openings on your team. I'd like to apply for a spot. I went back to Homeland Security when I left the team; I've been assigned to the Seattle office. That's where I met Mike's father. He was a detective with the Seattle police department. Thomas was killed six months ago while working undercover."

"Lori, I'm so sorry for your loss. It must be tough to raise Mike by yourself."

"I'm coping but some days I don't think that I do anything right for Mike. A few weeks after Thomas' death, I started receiving anonymous phone calls in the middle of the night. Then I received pictures of Mike at school and daycare."

"Did you go to the police?"

"Yes I did and they were no help. Thomas and I never married, and his friends in the department didn't care much for our relationship. If it didn't involve Mike, I would stay and find out who is behind all this. But I cannot and will not put my son at risk."

Steve stood and walked around the desk to where Lori sat. He leaned forward and took one of Lori's hands. "Lori, our jobs can be dangerous but it is totally unacceptable for anyone to come after our family. Do you want me to see if I can find out who is harassing you?"

"Steve, I'm would love to take down whoever is threatening my son but first I want to get away from Seattle. I'm hoping that whoever is threatened by me will back off if I'm not there anymore. I've often thought about my time with the team with a sense that we did really good work here. I'd like the opportunity to do that again, and it would be nice to be with friends again."

Steve considered his options carefully. "Lori, I would be interested in having you join the team. Do you have an updated resume? I'll be reviewing the candidates with Danny, Chin, and Kono. I have a short list of people for interviews with the four of us. How long will you be in town?"

"I'm taking this week as vacation. I can take a few more days if I need to but I'm only renting the cottage for a week. Then I will have to make other arrangements."

"I'll see what we can do to work with your current time constraints. Is your son with you?"

"Yes, he's with a sitter at the cottage. The owner recommended someone trustworthy. It's so difficult to find someone that I can trust."

"Fortunately that hasn't been an issue with us. We've had a nanny since Jack was born, and Rachel helps out when we're called out in the middle of the night. And Danny's parents moved here earlier this year. They live next door which has turned out to be really great for us."

"I remember Ed and Clara from my time here. They are terrific people. You couldn't ask for better in-laws or better neighbors."

"That's so true. Listen, Mom is making lasagna tonight for supper. She always makes enough for a small army. Why don't you and Mike come over for supper? Come over early and Mike can go swimming with the boys."

Lori was momentarily choked up. It had been a long time since anyone had extended any kindness toward her or her son. "I would really like that. What would be a good time?"

"Danny and I won't get off until five. Why don't you get there between 3 and 4 p.m.? I'll let Mom and Dad know that you're coming. They will be happy to see you."

After Lori left, Steve called Danny, Chin, and Kono to come to his office. He briefly explained Lori's situation and gave copies of her resume to each. "Lori joined the team under difficult circumstances but she was an asset while she was here. It's been several years but I'm definitely interested in hiring her. What do you think?"

Kono was the first to offer her opinion. "I know that she was sort of my replacement for a while but I enjoyed working with her. It's not easy working with all you guys but she handled it well. If her reviews with Homeland Security are solid, I think we should give her a chance."

Chin nodded in agreement with his cousin. "She was a little awkward at first but she hung with us when we needed her the most. She went with us to North Korea. That counts big for me."

Danny waited to have his say last. He knew that Lori had a thing for Steve way back when and he was interested to see if those feelings had been resolved. "You said that her son's father was killed only six months ago. How is she handling that?"

"She's struggling to raise her son as a single parent but I have no doubt that she's doing a good job. You'll get the chance to see for yourself. Lori and Mike are coming over to swim with the boys and are staying for dinner. I already talked to Mom and Dad about it. Danny, she can really use friends now. You know how hard it is for us with the boys and we have lots of support."

"I remember how it was when I first moved here. I only had Grace for a few hours a week and I struggled with being a good parent. I can't imagine doing it alone much less with the threats she is getting. Let's see how it goes tonight."

With a consensus reached, the team dispersed to continue with some paperwork. It was a slow day so Steve decided the team could leave a little early. It was 4:30 p.m. when Steve and Danny pulled into the driveway at home. A compact rental car was in the driveway ahead of them.

Steve and Danny smelled the lasagna in the oven when they came in the front door. They could hear Mom and Dad in the back yard with their company. Three boys were frolicking in the surf while Dad acted as lifeguard. Lori was sitting on the beach with Mom; she looked a lot more relaxed than earlier in the day.

Steve hurried up to change into his suit; playing with his sons in the water was one of his greatest pleasures. Danny went out to let everyone know that they were home. He was just going in to change when Steve came out in his board shorts.

"Danno, are you coming in too?" Danny started swimming regularly as his physical therapy progressed from his knee surgery. It was great low impact exercise and something he could share with Steve and their sons.

"I think I will. The boys are waiting for you. Little Mike is a really cute kid and the boys are playing nice with him. Try not to scare him with your horse play."

Steve managed to look totally insulted. "Danny, I'm really good with kids. I promise not to throw him more than ten feet."

Steve went out to greet Mom and Dad and their guests. When Steve stopped to welcome Lori to their home, he was ambushed by two rambunctious boys. Mike waited for his new friends to rejoin him in the water. He was a little intimidated by the big man with the tattoos who walked over to meet him.

Steve stooped down to get to Mike's level. "You must be Mike. I'm Steve. I'm a friend of your Mom's, and you've already met my sons." Steve held his hand out to Mike.

Mike looked over at his mom who nodded that Steve was okay. He finally accepted the offered hand. "It's nice to meet you Steve."

It only took a few minutes of watching Jack and Jesse dive off Steve's shoulders before he stood in line for his turn. Danny joined them a few minutes later, and soon the men and boys were playing a game of keep-away with a beach ball.

Lori watched her son play in the water and missed Thomas so much that it ached. Things weren't always great with them but Thomas tried to be a good father. Mike hadn't laughed this much since his death.

Clara watched Lori with interest. She knew that Lori had been through a lot during the time since she left Hawaii. "You don't need to worry about your son's safety with Danny and Steve. The boys have younger friends and they're always careful around them. Chin and his wife, Malia, have a younger son. So do Rachel and Stan. Jack and Jesse are always careful with the smaller children."

"I can see that. The boys seem very protective of each other too."

"I'd say that they get that from Danny, but Steve is in some ways even more protective than Danny. They are all so happy together."

"I remember how they were when I was with the team. I was at their civil ceremony. I didn't think that I had ever seen two people so happy to be together. It's nice to see that hasn't changed. Thomas and I were together only six months when I realized that I was pregnant. We stayed together mostly because of Mike, but the last few years we were more like roommates."

"It's admirable that you wanted Mike to grow up with both parents, but it's a lonely way to live."

Lori was a little surprised at Clara's insight. "It was, but it was worth it for Mike."

Clara was nodding in agreement when she heard the sound of a car door closing. "Excuse me for a moment. I think our other dinner guest has arrived."

Lori turned toward the house and saw a casually dressed man walk around the side of the Williams' home.

"Cliff, we've over here. Lori, this is Cliff Russell. He's the reason we moved to the island."

Cliff laughed and offered his hand. "Clara, I believe the reasons you and Ed moved here are in the water. I may have facilitated it a bit."

"Cliff offered Ed a job as a consultant here and made him an offer we couldn't refuse. Cliff, this is Lori Weston. She worked with Steve and Danny several years ago and is hoping to move back with her son, Mike. He's the one tackling Steve and stealing the ball."

"He did a good job of taking a former SEAL down. It's a pleasure to meet you Lori. Clara, do I smell lasagna?"

"Of course it is. I know how much you enjoy it. Cliff isn't much of a cook so I try to get a good meal in him at least once a week."

Now that he was closer, Lori regarded Cliff with interest as she shook his hand. He wasn't wildly handsome the way Thomas was (or Steve and Danny for that matter), but he had pleasant features. More importantly, he had a very kind face. When he turned a genuine smile on Lori, she had to revise her assessment. His blue eyes twinkled with good humor and transformed his face from ordinary to a little sexy.

"It's nice to meet you Cliff. How long have you been on the island?"

"I moved here a little over a year ago. It's an interesting story and I could use a cold drink. Clara, I'll check on the lasagna for you." Cliff linked his arm through Lori's and led her back to the house.

Clara smiled as she watched them. She remembered Lori fondly, and she knew that Cliff hadn't dated since he broke up with Jesse's aunt last year. She decided that there was no harm in bringing two nice people together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Ideas are fictional; not making any money on this. Hawaii 5-0 belongs to CBS. That's okay because none of this would work on TV.**

Family Life Continues, Chapter 2

July 2022

Cliff Russell is a fixer; he's been a fixer most of his life. He was born into a comfortable white collar family in Minnesota, the oldest of four children and the only son. His mother was a school teacher and his father was an accountant. Whenever something around the Russell home broke, Cliff usually managed to fix it. This was a good thing because neither parent exhibited any ability or inclination to repair or maintain their home at all.

Cliff took after his Grandpa George who worked as a custodian at a large apartment complex in St. Paul. Cliff loved to hang around with his grandpa on weekends or during summer break. It was a relief to get away from the mostly female household, and Cliff loved watching his grandpa fix things. His skills were endless: he could repair a leaky toilet; he could replace a faulty switch; he could install a new cabinet.

When Cliff was a little older, he worked summers on a construction crew. He worked on a few of the newer downtown buildings, but his real love was restoring derelict buildings. He could look at rotten floors, missing windows, and gutted rooms and see the grandeur that existed in decades past.

At his parents' insistence, he went to college and graduated magna cum laude with the finance degree. But Cliff's vision for his life was not to sit behind a desk 10-12 hours a day for the next forty years. Cliff wanted to fix and restore buildings. Using his business acumen, he wrote a business plan and obtained financing to restore his first house after his college graduation.

By the time he was thirty, Cliff was a millionaire several times over. He had a knack at picking the best structures for rehabilitation, the best men and women for his crews, and the best deals for purchase and resale. He was also the go-to man for any and all problems for his parents and sisters. He loved his family dearly but being the only fixer in a family of takers was exhausting.

It wasn't until his engagement with Liz Erlich self-destructed that Cliff saw the pattern in his relationships with his family and friends. He realized that he could restore old buildings a lot easier than he could fix others' lives.

Cliff's trip to Hawaii was enlightening; for the first time, he met other fixers. What else could he say about two men who were already raising a daughter and young son taking in a traumatized boy? His first impression of Steve and Danny McGarrett-Williams was that they would protect their family with their dying breath. He saw that family, or ohana as they called it on the island, consisted of an amazing group of friends that included an ex-wife and several coworkers. He saw that the ohana folded in newcomers the way other people breathed. It was natural and effortless.

Cliff was already thinking about relocating to Oahu. The luau celebration after Jesse's adoption hearing was the deciding factor. The joy he was a part of that day was too seductive to leave behind. When Finn made a soft sell pitch to work together on an old plantation house, Cliff was sold. He wasn't deserting his family on the mainland, but it would give them some much needed distance.

When Cliff and Ed Williams met during the Thanksgiving holidays the previous year, it was like two old souls uniting. Cliff was equally taken with Clara. He recognized two more fixers and a friendship grew. When Cliff sensed that Ed and Clara were unhappy with their daughters' inattention, a notion was born. When he saw how happy Ed and Clara were during their time with their son and his family and how devoted Steve and Danny were to Ed and Clara, the notion became a plan.

It didn't take much to interest Ed in a neighborhood project Cliff and Finn were developing jointly. He noticed the vacancy next to Steve and Danny's home during one of their backyard cookouts. He even arranged to walk through the house a few days later.

When Danny's surgery was scheduled, Cliff took every opportunity to mention to Ed how difficult it was going to be for Steve to manage Danny's recuperation and physical therapy schedule with his workload and taking care of the boys and the household. With every new snowfall in New Jersey, Ed called with a local weather report of warm and sunny. Then he made Ed a job opportunity he couldn't refuse. Renovating the new home for Ed and Clara was the icing on the cake.

Ed and Clara were also two very bright people. They were also fixers and recognized immediately that Cliff was part of their confraternity of fixers. They too were weary from family who took and seldom gave. Their visits to their son and his ohana were rejuvenating, and they had discussed how they could spend more time on the island. When Cliff's offer came, it wasn't even like they had to make a decision. Their acceptance was immediate.

When Lori rang the doorbell that afternoon, she had no idea that she would be in the presence of three epic fixers. She only knew that the events of her life had broken her, and that the last time she felt not truly broken was when she was a part of 5-0. It was the only time she was both professionally and personally content even considering her one-sided infatuation with Steve McGarrett.

When Clara greeted her with a hug, it was like a balm to her soul. Within minutes, Lori was sitting on the beach with Clara with a cold drink while Ed supervised Mike and the boys in the water. Mike must have felt something too. The normally withdrawn little boy was shrieking with laughter as Ed tried in vain to catch the boys.

Cliff was a regular visitor to the McGarrett-Williams compound (as he thought of the two homes occupied by the families). He often came to share a meal or to escort Ed and Clara out for a fun evening on the town. Cliff rented a house a couple of miles away but he hadn't made a home yet. He knew that eventually he would find a house that spoke to him, but it hadn't happened yet. So Cliff moved his belongings from the mainland but he wasn't really personally invested in his own home yet. Instead he focused on his new ohana and his work with Finn.

Cliff was a little surprised to meet Lori Weston. From anyone else, Cliff might have suspected that he was being fixed up with a date for the evening. Ed and Clara never suggested adding another female to their foursome. So Cliff accepted the situation at face value.

Clara Williams had other ideas. She sensed that Cliff was often lonely when he went home in the evening. He had a lot of friends but no one special who cared about him. Clara also remembered that Lori could at times be a little socially awkward. That awkwardness prevented most people from recognizing how loyal and generous Lori could be. She figured that if anyone could see beyond Lori's façade, it would be Cliff.

Cliff's easy going manner helped him slip in under the radar Lori used to keep men at a distance. In the time it took to get to the kitchen and fix a couple of trays with more drinks and some cheese and fruit, Lori learned that Cliff was once engaged to Jesse's biological aunt and that he only got involved because he was truly concerned about Jesse's well-being.

She heard about how he became acquainted with Ed and Clara, and she shared the story of Ed and Clara's first visit to the island. They swapped more stories about the Williams and the other ohana. By the time that they made it back to the beach and distributed refreshments to all, they were friends.

The evening at the McGarrett-Williams was a huge success. Everyone had an excellent meal of salad, lasagna, garlic bread, and a fruit flan. The lasagna was a wonderful as Lori remembered. Her attraction to Steve was well and truly gone except for feelings of friendship. She loved watching Steve and Danny with their boys, and the boys were equally amazing with her son. Ed and Clara doted over everyone, and Lori found that she was for some reason drawn to Cliff.

When Danny locked up that night, he was much more comfortable with the idea of adding Lori to the team. He was well-fed and pleasantly tired as he climbed the stairs. The boys had already showered and were reading to each other in bed. Steve was in their shower and would join the boys shortly. Danny was looking forward to his shower; he could feel sand in places where there shouldn't be sand. It was the price he paid for his time in the ocean, but he was so happy that he could do so without pain.

Although Danny didn't see Lori during her earlier visit to the palace, it wasn't awkward seeing her this afternoon. It took him a little while to decide that it was easier to be around her because she no longer looked at Steve like he was a dessert she was waiting to consume. He also sensed that there was something going on between Lori and Cliff and suspected that his mother had something to do with that. He thought that might be a good thing. He liked Cliff, and he liked Lori to a certain extent. He decided that it would be interesting to see what happened with them.

Danny brought the subject up when he was cuddled up with Steve later that night. "It was okay having Lori here. Her son is a great kid; Jack told me that he thought that Mike needed some brothers and they had an opening. Where does he get an idea like that?"

Steve could only laugh as he thought about their son earnestly telling Danny that Mike Weston should become part of their brotherhood with the Edwards' and Kelly's. "I had a chance to talk to Lori's supervisor. He gave her high marks on the job and also thought that getting out of Seattle would be best. He knows about the phone calls and pictures she received and is worried for her safety as well as for Mike's safety."

"So when are we going to interview her?"

"I'm thinking that we'll set up interviews ASAP and bring her in first. That way she can enjoy the remainder of her trip and maybe have an answer before she leaves. The other candidates are mostly younger with less experience but a lot of potential. It would be a good idea to have someone more experienced added to the team."

"I think that Cliff was taken with her, and maybe it was a little mutual. When he heard that she might be moving to the island, he offered her a condo in a complex that he's rehabbing. He promised her a good rate if she would provide some feedback on the unit and the rest of the complex."

"That sounds promising for her. Enough talk about work. It's been a long day, and I'm ready for some Danno time."

"Seriously, that's the best you can do after all these years. You make me sound like some light beer."

"Danno, there's nothing light about the way I feel about you. And you wouldn't be some cheesy beer. You'd be more like some fine wine: wonderfully matured, smooth to the palate, and to be enjoyed slowly."

"Smooth to the palate, huh? I think that Smooth Dog has entered the building."

"I think that Smooth Dog has retired, but Steve your devoted husband is alive and well. And I know your body as well as I know my own." And then Steve proceeded to demonstrate just that.

The next day Steve and Danny set up appointments to interview the prospective candidates for the 5-0 team. As planned, Lori was first. It took two more days to interview the other candidates. After the final interview, Steve, Danny, Chin, and Kono sat in Steve's office and discuss the merits of each person.

It was a unanimous decision to offer Lori one of the slots. The other slot was offered to Jay Akana, a former Navy MP. He had been stationed locally for two years and was familiar with some of the issues 5-0 faced. HPD gave him high marks for working well with local authorities, and 5-0 worked with him on a case earlier in the year. Jay had 20 years with the Navy and was retiring shortly.

By the end of the week, both job offers had been extended and accepted. Jay and Lori would start within the month and Lori was offered a fair relocation package. It was an easy decision to accept the position with 5-0.

Her week on the island had been idyllic. She got the job she was seeking. She renewed her old friendships with Steve, Danny, Chin, and Kono. She had new pseudo-parents with Ed and Clara Williams. And she met Cliff Russell. They became close friends in only days. Cliff made time every day to show Lori and Mike some local attraction. He really liked her son, and the affection was mutual. For the first time in a long time, Lori was hopeful for their future.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Ideas are fictional; not making any money on this. Hawaii 5-0 belongs to CBS. That's okay because none of this would work on TV.**

Family Life Continues, Chapter 3

August 2022

It was the first week of August and Steve was listening to a familiar refrain. "Steven, it's the first week of August. How can it be the first day of school? In Jersey, the kids have another month to sleep late and not worry about homework." Danny paced back and forth in the kitchen in full rant.

It was eleven years ago that Steve heard the same words fly out of Danny's mouth only it was Grace going to school instead of Jack and Jesse. Where had the years gone? Steve grinned fondly at his husband. It was so great to see Danny walk around without a limp and in no pain.

"What, I'm being funny here?"

Steve wasn't sure what he could say to defuse the situation so he did the only thing he could think of. He pulled Danny into a hot kiss. Danny resisted for all of two seconds before he leaned into the kiss.

Danny was a little dazed when Steve finally released him. "Okay, tell me what I did so I can do it again."

"Danny, we've had this same conversation every year. I know it seems like the boys just finished the school year but it's really better to have a shorter summer break. They have more time off during the year, and this way the kids don't have to spend so much time re-learning what they forgot during the summer. But I know what you mean. It's nice that we didn't have to worry about homework or school conferences for a while."

Danny slumped against the counter. "I know, but it's just wrong on so many levels. It must be a shock for little Mike. He only had about six weeks off. At least our boys had two months."

"Danny, he's only been in school for a year and six year olds have a distorted sense of time. Besides, it will be a great way for him to meet other kids. And he already knows Jack and Jesse plus Charlie, Andy, and Kekoa."

"Yeah, do you want to explain to me how Lori is managing to pay for private school on what we make?"

Steve had the grace to look abashed. "I can't say for sure. I think it had something to do with a donor who wishes to remain anonymous. I had a talk with the principal and explained how tough it's been for Lori and Mike."

Danny was pretty sure he knew who had been smoothing the bumps out of Lori's relocation. Cliff was clearly smitten with their new team member, and he was very discretely doing his best to help Lori and her son. She was moving into a newly refurbished condo at an obscenely low monthly rate. Cliff personally did most of the painting after Lori sent pictures from her place in Seattle. He even helped her unpack the kitchen after having her belongings flown over with one of his shipments from the mainland.

From what Danny could see, it would be a win-win situation for everyone. Lori had the team watching her back at work, and Cliff would keep an eye on her after hours. Cliff was familiar with the inner workings of 5-0 so he had no illusions about Lori's schedule. He was aware that she might be pulled away from dinner or on the weekend. And Cliff would treat Lori the way that she deserved.

The boys came downstairs in their uniforms of khaki pants and polo shirts. Actually they almost bounced down the stairs. Jack was very hyper about going back to school and Jesse shared his feeling for once.

Steve pulled the boys in for a hug before tucking their lunches into their backpacks. Danny spooned out four bowls of oatmeal and poured milk for the boys. Breakfast conversation was lively as the boys debated the merits of their new teacher. Soon Steve was herding the boys to their SUV while Danny locked up and set the alarm.

Not too far away, a similar scene was playing out in Lori's condo only Mike was a lot less hyper and a lot more anxious. He was mostly okay with the move but he was unsure how it would be going to a school where the only kids he knew wouldn't be in his class. It was hard enough when his dad was alive. Now he was one of the kids with no dad. Somehow all the kids figured out which kids only had one parent.

Mike dawdled over his cereal and stalled for more time by spilling his juice. It was Lori's first day at 5-0 so she was also fighting nerves even though she already knew some of the kids at work. She was hoping she wouldn't screw anything up today. Lori was aware that she would face some antagonism because she was from the mainland. Others would be upset because Steve hadn't chosen someone from within the ranks of HPD.

Lori's day got much worse when Mike decided he didn't want to get out of the car at school. She didn't want to bodily haul him out of the car and into school but she was running out of options. She wasn't sure if it was going to get better or worse when she saw her new boss and his family heading her way.

"Hey, look who's here." Danny saw Lori struggling with Mike and he had a pretty good idea of what was happening. He crouched in front of Mike and offered his hand. "Hi Mike. Steve and I were going to walk Jack and Jesse to their classroom. Do you and your mom want to come with us?"

Mike still didn't want to go to into the school, but he didn't want to look like a baby in front of his friends or their dads. He decided that there would be safety in numbers and accepted Danny's hand. He liked both Steve and Danny although he was a little confused about why Jack and Jesse got two dads when he had none. He missed having a dad.

The boys were delivered to their classrooms without incident. Steve and Danny accompanied Lori into Mike's classroom and gave the general impression that anyone who messed with Mike was messing with 5-0. The incident with the bullies from Grace's days at the school was a part of school folk lore, and Steve could still scare the bigger kids who thought about taking advantage of the smaller kids.

Lori was still working out after school arrangements for Mike. For now Mike would go with Jack and Jesse after school. Either Leah or Clara would pick them up and take them home. Rachel also offered to help out if either woman was unavailable. Lori was still trying to figure out how the situation with Rachel changed so dramatically since her departure so many years ago. Still she was relieved that the 5-0 ohana seemed determined to fold her into their family.

That was an interesting day at 5-0. Danny kept a close eye on Steve (who still obsessed a little when the boys started back to school) and Lori (who was very anxious about Mike's first day at a new school). It was also Jay's first day at 5-0, but his kids were older and had attended their schools previously. There was the usual first day of orientation with basic personnel policies to go over and the usual benefits to enroll in.

Steve had lunch brought in for team so everyone could become acquainted. He assigned Kono as Lori's training officer and Chin as Jay's training officer. Steve normally didn't discuss personnel matters with the whole team, but he wanted the others to know why he brought in two people from outside of HPD.

"We are much closer here than coworkers, so it's always a difficult decision when it comes to bringing in additional personnel. We've all crossed paths with Jay when he was still with the military police. He has a lot of experience with law enforcement and he also is familiar with the kinds of special situations we as a task force encounter. Lori worked with our team for almost six months after 5-0 was reinstated by Governor Denning. She went back to Homeland Security and has also encountered the same kind of situations in Seattle that we have here on the islands. It's important that we continue to work as a team."

Steve watched the faces of his team to make sure that were getting his message. "Shane and Jessica, you were the first additions to the team. I'm sure that you remember how tough it is to be the new kids on the block. Luka and Kaleo, you just came on the team three years ago. That was a tough time for us. Growing pains are always difficult. Our cases can be intense so it's important that we have adequate personnel for the workload. I believe that you are more than adequate; you are all exceptional. Do you have any questions?"

Jessica raised her hand. Steve knew that she did it just to annoy him. "Go ahead Jessica. What's your question?"

"Does this mean that there's going to be a 'Welcome to the Team' cookout at your place soon? I can start a list of what everyone wants to bring?"

Steve looked to Danny for concurrence and nodded. "Yes, we can have a party at our place. Is this Saturday good for everyone?"

Everyone nodded in agreement and Luka explained to Jay how Steve and Danny had the team over several times a year. It was always a lot of fun, and everyone brought the family along. The day was uneventful after lunch. HPD asked 5-0 consult on a string of grand theft auto cases. Kono and Lori went out on a possible missing teen who as it turned out was only truant from the first day of school.

Steve always thought it was a good day when everyone left on time. Danny called his mom to let her know they were on their way. Clara usually watched the boys at her house unless something special was going on, so the men walked next door after parking their SUV. Danny wasn't surprised to see Cliff's car in the Williams' driveway; however, the tableau was very interesting.

Apparently Clara had decided to have a back-to-school celebratory meal. The rich aroma of spaghetti permeated the home, and in the kitchen four flour-dusted boys were helping Clara make noodles. Actually there were three boys and Cliff, but Cliff was having as much fun as his younger helpers.

The storm cloud that hung over young Mike that morning had dissipated to sunny skies. Mike was excitedly telling Cliff about his pretty young teacher and her plans for the year. She had some interesting field trips planned, and she took extra time introducing the new kids to the class. Jack and Jesse interjected some of their day into the conversation and Cliff listened intently to everything the boys had to say.

"Mom, it looks like the 'Spaghetti Warehouse' in here. Are you planning on feeding an army?"

"I thought that we should have a nice dinner together to mark the beginning of the school year. The boys didn't have much homework and I can always use help laying out the noodles. How was your day?"

"I had a good day but Steve started a fight on the playground."

"I did not. I played nice with the new kids."

The boys giggled at the silliness between Steve and Danny. It was a revelation to Mike that grownups, especially parents, could be so silly. Jack and Jesse on the other hand were used to the teasing between their dads. It was still funny.

"Mike, your mom did very well at work today. She ate all of her lunch and finished her seatwork on time. She wasn't too worried about your first day at school. In fact, she did much better that Steve here on Jack's first day. I had to make him put his head on his desk after lunch because he was so crabby."

"You did not. Well, maybe a little. It was tough watching our son start school." Steve whined just a little with his response.

"What about Jesse? Didn't it bother you when Jesse started school?" Leave it to Mike to notice the discrepancy.

Steve kneeled by Mike because it was important that he understand the importance of Steve's next words. "Mike, Jesse didn't live with us when Jack started school. He has only been with us for a couple of years. Jesse has been in the same class since kindergarten. His parents died when he was a little older than you are now so we brought him home with us. We loved him so much that we wanted to be his family. We adopted him and now Danny and I are his dads and Jack is his brother."

This was a new concept for Mike: he could have a new dad. Neither his mom nor his dad had any family that they were close to, and they didn't really have many friends. In fact, his time in Hawaii was a surprise to him. Danny's parents treated him the same way they treated their grandsons, and they were very kind to his mother.

Mike was still trying to figure out how Cliff fit into the mix. He seemed to like his mom a lot, but he also seemed to like Mike. Mike liked Cliff too but it was confusing to him. Mike mourned the loss of his father although his relationship with Thomas was far from perfect. Thomas was frequently distracted when he was with Mike, and his job often got in the way of spending time with his son. Cliff always gave his full attention to Mike when he was over, and Cliff seemed to have a fair amount of free time in comparison to his dad.

It was a lot for a six year old to process, but Mike was lucky enough to have a lot of people around now who cared about him very much. All he knew for now was that his new school was okay, and he was going to have a great dinner.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Ideas are fictional; not making any money on this. Hawaii 5-0 belongs to CBS. That's okay because none of this would work on TV.**

Family Life Continues, Chapter 4

August 2022

Lori left the Palace at the same time as Steve and Danny, but she stopped to fill up her car before heading to the Williams' house. She was completely exhausted and really needed the extra time before facing her son. Although Lori spoke to Clara after she picked up the boys and Clara assured her that Mike was fine, Lori wasn't convinced. She wasn't sure that she could handle another emotional meltdown from her son today.

Lori hadn't slept well the night before. She was overly tired from unpacking everything and grocery shopping for her empty cabinets and refrigerator. And she had been very nervous about her first day at 5-0. Her morning coffee had burned a hole in her stomach (at least that's what it felt like), and she had been unable to eat more than two bites of toast. She was so hungry by the time lunch arrived that she was ready to eat anything. At least she was able to enjoy lunch a little.

Now she was going to her second job. She would pick up Mike and then go home to fix them something to eat. Lori was trying to remember what she had that would be easy and quick to fix but nothing came to mind. How could she spend $250 at the store and have nothing for supper? Then she would have to fight Mike to get his bath and go to bed. Lori wanted to weep. Although whatever love she had for Thomas had died years ago, he shared nightly duties with her whenever he was available.

Lori pulled into the Williams' driveway and took a deep breath before climbing out of her car and walking to the front door. She rang the doorbell and heard footsteps coming toward the door. Steve opened the door and pulled her in.

"Look, I know that you're probably tired and just want to go home. Mom and the boys have been making noodles and she's going to want you to stay and have supper with us."

"I'm sure you've had enough of the Weston's for today. I'll make an excuse and get out of your way."

Steve stopped her progress to the back of the house. "Lori, you don't understand. First, you're not in our way. And this isn't our house anyway. Mom and Dad are free to have friends over as they please."

"What's second?"

"Oh, I can tell that you're really tired. I know that I am and I wasn't facing a new job today. But Mike has been helping with the noodles and he'll be really disappointed if he doesn't get to stay and enjoy the fruits of his labor. Please accept the supper invitation. It should be ready in about 20 minutes."

A sense of relief washed over Lori. Steve cared enough to see that she was tired and to know that Mike would want to be included in their evening meal. "I can do that Steve. That would be really nice actually. I was trying to decide what to fix for dinner on the drive over and everything sounded like too much trouble. And thanks for everything else. I know that there were a lot of candidates for the job. You expedited everything so I could settle in time for Mike to start school on time here."

"Lori, I hired you because you were one of the most qualified people for the job. And I only made sure that your relocation was approved quickly. Cliff got everything here for you and Mike. I know that you've got a lot on your plate, and I also know how it is to be unaware that someone close has feelings for you. So in case you're as clueless as I was, Cliff really likes you and Mike. He's someone very special to us and he's a really nice guy. He'll be a good friend for you but I think it could be something more if you want it. If not, please tell him. And oh my God, I've become Danny."

Lori couldn't keep from laughing at the sudden look of discomfort on Steve's face. "You've changed Steve and in a very nice way. I can't imagine you saying this much ten years ago. And I know that I'm not the most socially adept person on the planet but I have noticed Cliff's interest. I'm used to taking care of Mike and me but it's nice to have someone to lean on a little. I like him too and he seems to be willing to give me time to figure out what I want."

Before Steve could reply, Mike came barreling out from the kitchen. "Mom, you're here! Jack and Jesse and me helped Miss Clara make noodles and she said that we should stay for supper. Can we Mom?"

Lori laughed and picked her son up. "Hello to you too, Mike. Why don't you let me talk to Miss Clara and we'll see what we can work out."

Clara was wiping her hand on her apron as Lori walked in. "There you are. Danny offered to clean up this mess with Steve while the rest of us enjoyed a glass of wine on the deck. Supper will be ready as soon as the noodles boil. You'll stay and eat with us, won't you? Mike helped us so much."

"That's really nice Clara. I'd love a glass of wine and the sauce smells amazing. Let me carry something." She walked over to pull some wine glasses from the cabinet and looked at Cliff. "You're joining us on the deck, aren't you? From the amount of flour on your shirt, you've obviously been helping the boys."

Cliff walked over for a brief hug before going to the refrigerator. "I'd love to join you on the deck but I'm ready for a beer. Anyone else want one?"

Steve and Danny opted for a beer while they cleaned the pasta maker and wiped up the counters. Ed counted out enough plates and salad bowls while Jack and Jesse pulled out flatware. Mike was assigned napkin duty. Danny waited until the big pot of water boiled before adding the noodles a handful at a time. Steve sent Mike out to give those on the deck a two-minute warning.

Cooperative family dinners were common and everyone knew their role except for the newcomers. Cliff got the salad and dressing out of the fridge. Danny poured milk for the boys and water for the adults. Mom pulled the garlic bread out of the oven and tucked it into a basket lined with a clean dish towel. Ed ladled the sauce out of one pot while Steve drained the noodles into a big strainer. It only took minutes before the meal was laid out on the table and everyone was seated.

Jesse asked to say the blessing. "God bless this food that Nana made. God bless our teachers and our friends at school. God bless our ohana and thank you for giving us another brother. Amen."

Lori choked up at Jesse's words. She wondered not for the first time how these people could so effortlessly fold them into their ohana. She prayed that she would be as positive an influence on Mike as Steve and Danny obviously had been on Jesse. She added her 'Amen' to the group's response.

Supper was a lively affair as always. The grownups helped the boys fill their plates, and Mike watched closely as Jesse demonstrated the proper way to twirl the noodles on his fork. When Mike struggled with his noodles, Cliff gently placed his hands on Mike's and corrected his technique.

"You only need to start with a few noodles. These are long enough that two or three noodles can turn into a mouthful. We did a great job on these noodles, didn't we? Mike was a big help. It took me three or four times to do as well as Mike did. See there, now you have it." Cliff beamed at Mike when he finally managed to get some noodles and sauce into his mouth.

Lori, who was seated on the other side of Mike, looked over her son's head at Cliff and touched his shoulder. "Thank you", she mouthed. He merely smiled back and nodded.

Cleanup after supper went as smoothly as the meal preparation. Clara and Danny packed up leftovers while Steve scraped the plates and bowls. Jack and Jesse loaded up the dishwasher and Ed put on water for tea. Cliff had Lori wipe off the table while he cleaned off the stove. Clara asked Mike to throw the napkins in the trash.

Clara put out a plate of cookies for dessert and everyone adjourned to the deck. Lori knew that she should be leaving soon, but it was so nice to just sit for a bit. She moved over a little so Cliff could join her on the swing, and she didn't object when Cliff reached over to hold her hand.

"You look so tired Lori. What can I do to help?" Cliff's voice was gentle and he was running his thumb over her hand. Lori found his touch soothing and arousing at the same time. That was a shock. It had been ages since she had sex with Thomas or anyone else, and it was more of a comfort thing with Thomas than anything else. The passion had died by the time Mike was born.

"Cliff, you've already done more than you should. I'm not used to having anyone help?"

"Wasn't Mike's father in the picture?" Cliff could have pumped Steve or Danny for information but he thought that would be rude. He wanted Lori to tell him whenever she was ready, but he wasn't above starting that conversation.

"He was, but he put in a lot of hours the last couple of years. We shared a house but we weren't more than friends at the end. He was a good father and Mike misses him a lot, but he hadn't been there for me for a long time." Lori didn't want to bad-mouth Thomas, but she wanted Cliff to know how it had been before Thomas died.

"I'm sorry it's been so rough for you. I hope it will be easier for you here. Steve and Danny speak highly of you, and I know that Ed and Clara have grown fond of you and Mike. I have too. I'm interested in more, but I suspect that you need time to absorb all the changes in your life. I'm willing to give you time and space to do that."

"I appreciate that more than I can say. My head is spinning most of the time, but I do know that I'm always happy to see you and I like sitting here holding hands with you. I'm interested in seeing where this goes. It goes without saying that Mike is my top priority but I see how you are with him and I see how he responds to you."

"I'd say that's enough for now." Cliff squeezed Lori's hand and they continued to swing until Lori decided that it was time to go home. Clara pressed a bag with containing leftovers into Lori's hand before she left. Cliff walked Lori and Mike out to the car and followed her home to make sure that they made it okay. Mike dozed off on the way and was cranky when Lori unbuckled his booster seat. Cliff carried the leftovers and Mike's backpack in and was turning to leave when Lori stopped him.

"Cliff, can you wait a minute? Mike, go on up and get ready for your bath. I'll be there in a minute." When Mike trudged up the stairs, Lori turned to Cliff. She cupped her hands around his face and gently kissed him. It was a very nice sensation so she leaned in for a second kiss.

This time Cliff pulled her closer and deepened the kiss. Both looked a little dazed when they separated. "Please tell me that you enjoyed that as much as I did." Cliff's voice was a little gravelly when he spoke.

Lori smiled at him. "I can't speak for you but that was very nice for me. Maybe we could go out this weekend. Steve mentioned something about the boys camping out in his backyard on Friday night. He asked if Mike was too young to join them. If not, maybe he could hang out with the boys for a while."

"If that is the case, then we can find something to do that he would enjoy. I'd very much like to go out on a date with you. Call me tomorrow when you're free and we'll talk about it." After a final kiss, Cliff summoned the willpower to leave. He really wanted to stay.

Back at the McGarrett-Williams home, Steve supervised the boys' showers while Danny packed lunches. The boys were planning their campout and asked Steve if he asked Mike's mom if he could come too. Steve told them that she was considering it and emphasized that they shouldn't talk to Mike about it unless he brought it up. Steve wasn't sure if Lori was comfortable being away from Mike overnight and he didn't want the boys to upset Mike if Lori decided that he shouldn't attend.

Steve later joined Danny in their shower in the interest of saving water of course. They had a playful round of shower sex before collapsing in their bed. Steve was ready for sleep but Danny wanted to chat.

"You were in the other room talking to Lori for a while before you joined us mortals in the kitchen. Did you get a chance to ask her about the campout?"

"Yes I did. She'll think about it and let us know. I warned the boys not to bring it up with Mike. He's not that much younger than Andy."

"But Andy has been around us since he was born, plus Charley is always with him."

"Well, I hope she lets him come. It will give him confidence to be away from his mom for a night. And I suspect that Cliff will take advantage of the situation and ask Lori out."

Danny sat up and turned the light on. He looked closely at Steve. "Who are you and what have you done with my husband? Or has Mom's matchmaking propensities rubbed off on you?"

Steve rolled his eyes; that's what he got for meddling with other people. "I'm not matchmaking, but I would have to be deaf, dumb, and blind not to see that Cliff is clearly interested in Lori. He's a really good friend and I would hate to see either of them get twisted around if it's not mutual. And I will never forget that Lori came with the team to save me in North Korea. Then there's Mike to consider. He's such a sweet little boy and he's having a tough time. Cliff is really good with him. Now that's all I have to say."

Danny turned the light off and cuddled back up to Steve. "You know, I think that I couldn't love you any more than I do and you say something so insightful and thoughtful. You can still surprise me and I love you for it. Goodnight."

Steve kissed Danny and settled for the night. "I love you too, Danno. Goodnight."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Ideas are fictional; not making any money on this. Hawaii 5-0 belongs to CBS. That's okay because none of this would work on TV.**

Family Life Continues, Chapter 5

August 2022

The boys settled into the school routine while Lori and Jay did their best to keep up with their trainers. Lori considered the campout and decided to bring it up to Mike. He was doing well socializing at school and he loved Jack and Jesse. He also had a huge case of hero worship going with Steve and Danny. She wasn't sure if it was because they were 5-0 or because they were such wonderful dads.

Mike was excited about spending time with his new best friends and their dads but he was a little apprehensive about spending the night outside. He had a lot of questions that Lori couldn't answer so she asked Steve to talk to him.

It was Leah's day to take care of the boys at their house. Steve and Danny came home and found the boys outside kicking a soccer ball around with Ed acting as goalie. Danny joined in the soccer game while Steve called for Mike to join him.

They sat down by the beach for a little privacy. "So Mike, I hear you have some questions about our little camping expedition. What do you want to know?"

"Are we sleeping outside?"

"Yes, but I have a really big tent. You'll have a sleeping bag so you won't get cold."

"What will we eat?"

"I'm setting up a fire pit and we'll roast hot dogs. There will also be chips and probably some carrot sticks. We'll have smores for dessert."

"What's smores?"

"You haven't had smores yet? Boy, are you in for a treat! We toast marshmallows over the fire. Then you put it between two graham crackers with Hershey's chocolate in between. It's just about the best treat in the world and we'll all be a sticky mess by the time we're finished. Danno threatens to hose us down but we wash up in the sink."

"What if I get scared sleeping outside all night?"

"Mike, you have to know that I will protect you with my life. I've been camping outside with the boys since Jack was four years old. Charlie and Andy join us whenever they can, and Kekoa will be there too. If you really don't like it in the tent, you can go inside and stay with Danny."

"Why doesn't Danny sleep outside?"

Steve was waiting for that question. It was one he heard from at least one of the boys every time they camped out. "That's a good question. I was used to sleeping outside from when I was in the Navy and I really enjoy it. Danny doesn't enjoy it as much so he volunteers to guard us from inside. If someone needs to go in to use the bathroom or just wants to sleep inside, they let me know and Danny is there to let them in."

"The others won't think I'm a baby if I don't want to sleep outside?"

"No, absolutely not. Andy has a little asthma and sometimes it kicks up when he sleeps outside. He takes his sleeping bag in and camps out on the living room floor with Danny. It's no big deal and I think that Danny likes it when he doesn't have to stay in the house alone. How about we try this? You can come over and eat with us. You can sit around the campfire for a while and if you don't want to sleep over, I'll call your mom to pick you up."

Mike considered Steve's proposition and thought that it was a good deal. "Okay, I can do that."

"That's great Mike. Even if you only stay long enough to have a hot dog and a smores, I'm happy to have you here."

Mike positively beamed at Steve. That was how Lori found him when she came out to take Mike home.

"Hey Mom, guess what? I'm going to come over for the campout and have hot dogs and smores with Steve and Jack and Jesse and the other boys. Steve said I can sleep in the tent with them or I can stay in the house with Danny. And you'll come pick me up if I want to go home and it will be okay with Steve."

Lori looked to Steve to make sure that Mike got all the information correctly. He nodded in agreement. Lori stooped down to hug her son. "I'm sure that you're going to have a great time, Mike. I guess we'll have to find a sleeping bag for you."

Steve went into super-helpful mode. "Actually I think that we still have Jack's old bag. I mean it's not that old. He just got too tall for it but I think it will be perfect for Mike. Kekoa used it during the last campout when he spilled root beer on his"

"Then I guess all we need to do is show up." Lori told Mike to say goodbye to the boys and to get his backpack. "What time should I have Mike over?"

"The guys help me put the tent up on Thursday after work so we'll be good to go for Friday. The other boys usually get here before six. They come in comfortable clothes and hungry as baby bears. The boys will wash up some after smores but he'll need a shower when he gets home the next morning. You might need to pack an extra shirt in case he gets really messy with smores. Danny fixes bacon and usually pancakes for us for breakfast and then we break camp. Stan and Chin will help us pack up the tent when they pick up their sons."

"That sounds like a lot of fun. Thanks for including Mike."

"It's our pleasure. He's a great kid and Jack and Jesse enjoy having him here. So do Danny and I. Who would have thought all those years ago that I'd be a kid magnet?"

"Well I can't say that I'm that surprised. You were so good with Grace. She's in college now, isn't she? That makes me feel old. By the way, I think that Cliff and I are going out while Mike is here. It will be okay if you need to call me to pick Mike up, but I think that he will hang tough. He really likes hanging out with the guys."

"You have fun on your date. The forecast for Friday is ideal so I know the boys and I will have a great time."

"Steve, I have to ask you. Why do you do this? I know that you have the team over regularly and you and Danny have the other boys over a lot. Chin was telling me how you take all the boys to a cabin somewhere for the weekend. That's a lot of work."

Steve took a minute to consider Lori's question and how best to explain his motivation. "I guess it started with Grace. This house had so many dark corners and I had such bad memories from when Dad sent Mary and me away. When Grace came to visit with Danny, all the darkness left and there was happiness instead."

"Then we got stuck with watching Charlie overnight so Rachel and Stan could go sailing overnight. What can I say? The little guy charmed me. Soon he often accompanied Grace when it was our week to have her. Then we had Jack and somehow he and Charlie became brothers because Grace was sister to both of them. Andy came next followed by Kekoa. Charlie and Jack drew each boy into their brotherhood, as they like to call it. Since Kekoa had no blood ties to any of them, they decided that he was a 'brother of their heart'. Jack wasn't more than five or six, and he comes up with that."

"Steve, you and Danny have raised him with so much love. He has plenty to give and he does so freely."

"I guess that must be it. Anyway, Jesse has been in Jack's class since kindergarten but they got close in the first grade. There were problems at his house and this became his sanctuary. When his dad when on a rampage and killed his mother, Jesse knew enough to hide and call 9-1-1. He asked the operator to call me. Danny and I went to his house. His dad committed suicide when he couldn't find Jesse. I found him hiding in the attic. We brought him home after the ER cleared him and adopted him last year."

"Wow, you doubled your family overnight."

"It was hard at first, but it was absolutely the right thing to do for all of us. Jack stayed with Rachel and Stan that night while we were on the call. When we went to pick Jack up, the other boys insisted that they needed to stay with Jesse. They told us that Jesse needed his ohana. So the brotherhood grew to five. Honestly, I have to say that they give us so much joy that the extra work becomes immaterial. And I know that if something happened to Danny and me, that Jack and now Jesse would still have family. The boys have decided that Mike is part of the brotherhood now so you're stuck with us."

Lori was stunned to hear the whole story. She thought about the Steve and Danny she knew several years ago and the men she saw today. Lori didn't have a happy childhood and what family she had was long gone. She was careful not to let anyone get too close; Mike is the only exception. She thought that she was protecting herself from more pain but now she could see that maybe she was keeping out some peace and happiness for herself. Lori knew that now she had a rare opportunity to let a group of people in who would become family. She decided that it was time to go for broke and let a little love in her life. It had certainly worked for Steve and Danny.

"I'd say that I'm very fortunate to be with ohana. It's been a long time so you'll need to be patient if I'm out of practice."

"Judging from how great Mike is, I'd say you're doing better than you think. And you know that Danny will say something if he thinks you're out of line. In case you haven't noticed, he's still as vocal as ever. If anything, he's worse now that he had his knee replaced. He had problems ranting if he couldn't pace the floor so he was a little stunted when he was in too much pain to walk."

"No offense, but I would have paid money to see that. Do you know that your sons do what they call the 'Dad and Danno Show'?"

"Yeah, I've heard them rehearse. It is pretty funny. Jesse's home life before he came to live with us was pretty rough so we think it's healthy that he realizes what goes on between Danny and me is different than what happened between his parents."

"Well, you and Danny are terrific parents and I appreciate getting a break Friday night. I see Mike is ready to go. I'll see you tomorrow."

Now that Lori and Mike had exciting plans for Friday night, the days seemed to drag. Lori spoke to Cliff on the phone every day, and he brought pizza by for supper on Wednesday. Cliff made reservations for 7:30 p.m. on Friday at one of more exclusive restaurants. He was very anxious to get Lori away for a quiet dinner.

Friday morning was a gorgeous day in paradise as forecast. Stan, Chin, and surprisingly Cliff came over Thursday night to set up the tent. It was supposed to sleep 8-10 people so it was plenty big for one adult and six boys. Ed and Clara watched the activity next door with interest. They had heard about the campouts but had never actually seen one. The tent was up and staked out in thirty minutes. Ed considered that a minor miracle. When they went camping when their kids were young, it always took Ed at least an hour to erect a simpler tent. On the other hand, he didn't have the assistance of a super-SEAL.

Steve also set up the fire pit while Danny set additional logs nearby. The menu was simple so any other preparation was minimal. The hardest part was getting the boys to sleep Thursday night; they wanted to 'test drive' the tent. Steve was game but Danny told them 'absolutely no'. Steve was in such a good mood that he playfully argued the point with Danny much to their sons' amusement.

Danny got even later that night after the boys went to bed. He tied Steve to the bed and had his way with him. Steve was happy to play along with Danny's game; they both went to sleep very satisfied.

By six p.m. Friday night all six boys were assembled around the fire pit. Danny joined the group for the meal and smores. Mike was so excited to be there that he almost vibrated with anticipation. Danny recognized that Mike was a little over-stimulated and knew that he would have a meltdown later unless someone intervened. So Danny managed to grab a seat next to Mike and helped him roast his hot dog. As they worked on their meal, Danny tried to soothe Mike with a little back rub and some quiet conversation.

By the time that the marshmallows came out, Danny decided that Mike was calm enough to make it through the evening. Steve and Danny told campfire stories while the boys enjoyed their smores. Then everyone went inside to clean up a little and use the bathroom before bedding down outside.

Steve was going to bed down next to Mike but Jack and Jesse beat him to it. He could see that his sons were in full-protective mode and decided to let it go. Before he dimmed the lantern, he gave his usual bedtime speech.

"Okay boys, settle down. It's still pretty warm outside but we're getting a nice cool breeze from the water. You might want to cover up a little but probably not zip your bags. If anyone needs to go inside, you need to tell me first so I can alert Danno. He's sleeping in the living room and will welcome any company if you feel like you want to join him. Are there any questions?"

The other boys were familiar with the speech and Mike was a little too intimidated to ask anything. Steve went around the tent and hugged each camper before turning the lantern down to a small glow. His sleeping bag was nearest the tent flap so he knew no one would get past him. He could hear Jack and Jesse whispering to Mike and he saw them holding his hand. Surprisingly, all the boys were soon asleep. Steve finally allowed himself to drift off a little. He slept lightly on the nights outside in case one of the boys needed him, but it was a small price to pay for having a full tent of happy little boys. He knew that the boys would remember their nights camping on the beach fondly for the rest of their lives.

 _I could use a little feedback. I know Lori wasn't really popular during her time with the team but I thought she could use a second chance. What do you think? I'm just happy to be past my severe case of writer's block and I'm enjoying my time with the Steve and Danny and their boys._


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Ideas are fictional; not making any money on this. Hawaii 5-0 belongs to CBS. That's okay because none of this would work on TV.**

Family Life Continues, Chapter 6

August 2022

Lori rushed home after dropping Mike off for his campout. She had a little over an hour to get ready for her date. Lori couldn't remember the last time that she was this excited about going out with a man. She took a long shower with some new body wash, making sure to shave all the appropriate places. She even used the shampoo and conditioner guarantee to give new life to limp hair.

Although Thomas had designated Lori as the beneficiary for his life insurance policy from work, Lori mostly lived on her paycheck. Lori put the insurance money away in a college fund for Mike. As much as Lori would have liked to buy a new dress and a killer pair of heels, she settled for a nice cocktail dress she bought for a wedding last year. Her newly rejuvenated hair would have to be enough.

From the look on Cliff's face when she opened the door, she must have done something right. His eyes widened with appreciation as he handed her a pretty bouquet of tropical flowers. "I saw these in the shop down the street from my office and thought of you."

"They're beautiful Cliff. Thank you. I can't remember the last time that I received flowers."

"Then I will have to bring you flowers more often. You're beautiful Lori. Are you ready for a night on the town?"

"Yes I am. The question of the evening is how Mike will do spending the night away from me. He's never had a sleepover with friends so I'm not sure how he will do. Add in the sleeping in a tent factor and I'm even more doubtful."

"If it helps, my money is on Steve and Danny. I've never seen two men better with kids, and your Mike thinks the world of both of them."

"I can see that, but Steve has changed a lot over the years. He was always good with Grace, but did Danny ever tell you the time when they rode in an elevator in pursuit of a wounded armored car robber? A family with a little boy was in the car with them. Steve had his weapon out and used it to punch in his floor. Danny said the little boy and his family were terrified and couldn't get out fast enough. When Danny said something to Steve, Steve gave a 'what did I do' look."

Cliff laughed as he walked Lori to the car. It was a short ride to the restaurant where a valet parked the car. Soon they were seated at a VIP table with a great view of the harbor. Lori opened her menu and was a little alarmed at the prices she saw. Cliff was watching his date closely and saw her reaction.

He reached across the table and held Lori's hand. "Lori, please ignore the right side of the page. I've done very well for myself so money isn't an issue for me. I want tonight to be special. I hope it is the first of many dates with you and with Mike. Can you relax and just enjoy the meal without worrying about anything for a while?"

Lori's eyes went teary at Cliff's words. "I think I can do that. If I forget to tell you later, I'm having a really good time with you."

The couple settled back and discussed the various menu options. The waiter came by to take their drink order and describe the specials for the evening. It was dark by the time that Cliff signed for the dinner tab. Lori was surprised at how long they spent at dinner. She made a quick call to Danny who reported that the boys were washing up after their smores. Mike had a hot dog, a few carrot sticks, and a bottle of root beer for his supper. Danny personally assembled Mike's smores which was instantly demolished by the happy little boy. Mike was all cleaned up and had changed into a shirt that wasn't smeared with chocolate and marshmallow.

"Lori, he's doing great. I sat with him earlier and was able to get his motor running at slow idle speed. Steve will remind the boys that they just need to wake him if they want to come in for any reason. Usually no one needs to. I think they all take a lot of pleasure in watering our trees like manly men at least one point during the night. I try to remind them to spread it around. They killed one of our bushes after one campout."

By the time that Lori ended the call, she was laughing from Danny's monologue and feeling more optimistic about the evening. Cliff asked Lori if she would like to see his home. Lori wasn't ready to go home and she was interested to see where Cliff lived. She wasn't surprised to discover that he lived close to Finn and Kono's home. His home was spacious without being pretentious and the furnishings were more comfortable than trendy. It did lack a woman's touch. There were no throw pillows and only few pictures were spread around the living room.

Cliff poured them a tall glass of lemonade and they adjourned to the swing on the covered lanai facing the water. Lori confessed that she had a crush on Steve when she initially joined the team, never guessing that Steve and Danny were together. She talked about the events that led to Governor Denning firing her from the team, and about her time in Seattle and with Thomas.

Cliff told Lori about his engagement to Liz and his relationship with his family. He missed seeing his nieces and nephews but it so much easier to deal with his sisters' drama with an ocean between them. After about an hour, Lori received a text from Danny telling her that all the boys were bedded down for the night and that Mike was asleep.

As much as Cliff wanted Lori to stay the night, he knew that it was much too soon. With a great deal of reluctance, Cliff drove Lori home around 1 a.m. He offered to take her to breakfast before she had to pick Mike up. When he told her that he needed to stay long enough to help with the tent, Lori understood the symbolism. Stan and Chin were helping with the tent because their sons were present for the campout. Cliff wanted to stand for Mike. She knew it was risky to accept his offer but it was really too late for that. Cliff had already woven himself into the fabric of their lives. She accepted the breakfast offer and promised to be ready at 8 a.m.

Danny was pretty well rested Saturday morning considering he slept in the recliner. He noted that none of the boys opted to join him. He padded to the back door and went out to check on the campers. He could see that Steve was already awake and that the boys were starting to stir. Danny dropped a quick kiss on his husband's lips and promised to return shortly with hot coffee.

Danny pressed the start button on the coffee maker and went upstairs to hit the bathroom. When he came downstairs ten minutes later, he was dressed in a clean t-shirt, board shorts, and slippers. His face was washed and his teeth brushed. He could smell the heavenly scent of Kona coffee and quickly poured two travel mugs. He took one out to Steve who was stretching outside the tent. The boys were sitting up in their sleeping bags. He noted that Mike looked pleased that he had made it through the night outside.

"Here's your coffee babe. I'll start the bacon. Anything special you want in the pancakes?"

"You'll be the boys' hero if you add chocolate chips in theirs but I'll take my plain, please."

"Should I make you my Mickey Mouse special pancakes?"

"I would prefer no mouse ears. I'll be in to get the boys cleaned up for breakfast as soon as we get the sleeping bags rolled up."

It was no small deal to get six boys ready for breakfast or to get that much food on the table. Fortunately, both Steve and Danny had the process down from experience. An ungodly amount of bacon and pancakes was consumed that morning, washed down with a gallon of juice and milk. The boys were loading their plates in the dishwasher when the dads arrived. Chin snagged a quick cup of coffee while Stan ate the last piece of bacon. Both had a wonderful night with their respective wives since the children were out of the house. It was small payment to help with the tent.

Cliff and Lori arrived just as everyone was heading to the back yard. Mike ran to his mom with a big smile on his face. "Mom, I slept the whole night in the tent and I wasn't scared or anything."

Lori laughed at her son's excitement and hugged him. "I know. You are growing up so fast. I'm so proud of you."

It was easier to take the tent down than to put it up. The tent was folded up and put in a large storage bin. The tent poles and stakes went into a smaller bin and both were stored in the garage. Before the boys could disperse, Danny called the group to order. Before retiring the previous evening, he downloaded the pictures from the evening. Then he made each boy a copy of a group picture with his name, the date, and a proclamation that each boy had completed the camping activities successfully. The other boys had a stack of camping pictures, but this was Mike's first time to stay overnight without either parent. He proudly showed his certificate to Lori and Cliff.

Steve, Danny, and the boys spent the rest of the day doing chores around the house. There was a little more cleanup needed at the campsite, and all the clothes worn needed to be laundered before they filled the house with a smoky smell. Then they had to shop for supplies for a school project due at the end of the week.

Steve begged out of the shopping expedition to take his daily swim. Danny thought that he deserved it for sleeping on the ground overnight. Danny was a little tired because he never slept well without Steve at his side. Steve's fatigue went a little deeper because he never rested well when he was responsible for guarding all those boys. Jack and Jesse were also tired so the day wound down early for everyone.

Danny grilled some chicken for supper and they watched a movie after the meal. Both boys were half asleep when Steve and Danny herded them up the stairs. It was still early but both men were happy to get to bed. They watched another movie and made out during commercials but neither had the inclination to do more. Steve was already asleep when the movie credits rolled. Danny turned the lights off and spooned behind Steve.

One of the consequences of an early bedtime is waking early. Steve woke up at 5 a.m. still spooned in front of Danny. He was well-rested and very aroused. He managed to get Danny's hand on one of his favorite spots before Danny woke up.

"You know that if you turn around we can both play that game." Danny's voice was thick with sleep. Although he was not a fan of early mornings, he didn't mind waking up to a horny Steve. He shifted his arms so that Steve could turn over to face Danny.

"I can't believe that I conked out so early on you."

"You were up Friday night playing Boy Scout with the boys. You're getting too old to ride herd on that many kids."

"Hey, we're the same age."

"Yes, and I'm smart enough to spend the night in a cushy chair in the house."

"Well I think I owe you something from last night. We were just getting to the good part when I fell asleep."

"Steven, I didn't expect you to stay awake long enough to get to the good part. I wouldn't object to a little make-up sex. We can pretend that I'm mad that you fell asleep in mid-seduction."

"Sounds like a plan to me."

They both dozed off after making slow sweet love. They managed to clean up a little before the boys came up for their weekend morning cuddle. The boys were still a little sleepy and were content to lie in bed for another half hour before hunger drove them to the kitchen. Steve fixed omelets for everyone for breakfast. They decided to join Mom and Dad for church. Although they didn't make it every week, the family tried to attend regularly.

It was another glorious day so the family opted to go on a bike ride. Steve grilled steaks out for supper; Ed and Clara joined them and brought the pie that Clara had made earlier in the day. The boys filled their grandparents in on all the gory details of their campout. Steve filled in anything they missed and then Danny added a commentary from his point of view. Everyone was laughing as they finished their very excellent peach pie.

It was back to their nightly routine. The boys showered so they could meet their nightly bed time and still have time for story time. Lunches were packed and stored in the fridge. It had been a busy weekend after a busy back-to-school week. They would need a good night's rest for the coming week.

 _Much thanks for all the feedback. To answer some of the questions, Fiona is not quite 2 years old and too young to camp out with the boys. Although other members of the team have children, they are either much younger or older than the boys. I spent all day working a timeline to get the dates straight. I'm anal enough that I now have a most excellent Excel spreadsheet with the basics. It's been almost 3 years since I started writing and the stories span over 11 years. I had to make a couple of corrections (the names of the two previous additions to the team and how long ago they were added). For those who are interested:_

 _Charlie is ten years old and will turn eleven the following January. He is in the fifth grade._

 _Jesse turned nine years old in April. (His birthday was not previously documented so I chose my brother-in-law's birthday of April 15_ _th_ _.) Jack will turn nine the end of August. Both are in the fourth grade._

 _Andy and Kekoa will turn eight in September. (Neither birthday has been documented but both Malia and Rachel were pregnant at Jack's first birthday party in August. Malia was due a couple of weeks after the party.) Both are in the third grade._

 _Mike turned six years old in June. (I decided that Mike was born on June 26_ _th_ _, my husband's birthday.) He is in the first grade._

 _Fiona will turn two years old in the middle of August. (Kono got pregnant on her honeymoon late the previous year.)_

 _For the reader who thought Mary Ann and Cliff would get together, I didn't find any sign that the two ever met. While making corrections to my stories, I gave Mary a happily-ever-after with Scott._


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Ideas are fictional; not making any money on this. Hawaii 5-0 belongs to CBS. That's okay because none of this would work on TV.**

Family Life Continues, Chapter 7

August 2022

Steve called a team meeting for 9 a.m. on Monday morning. He had fresh coffee and some bagels with cream cheese brought in from a local Panera's. He wanted the team alert for his presentation but he also wanted them at ease. Food always put them at ease.

"Jay and Lori, this is new information for you. The rest of you are aware of some of this. The team was working fairly well with eight of us, but something that happened last year gave the governor an idea that warranted additional personnel. Finn gave us an assist last fall when I was recalled into the Navy. He was able to help us locate a terrorist cell that 5-0 wasn't even aware existed. He used surveillance cameras and some sort of algorithm that pointed us in the right direction."

Steve paused to take a sip of coffee and scanned his audience to make sure they followed him. "The islands continue to be vulnerable to this kind of activity because of our location and also because the perception is that we are not as vigilant as the mainland. That has never been the case, and starting today we are taking the next step in our game plan."

"Finn and his programmers have developed a program that someone other than a super geek can operate. With our extra personnel, we'll have manpower to analyze the data. We'll still give our usual caseload our attention, but a team will also be dedicated to what I like to think as preventative maintenance. Maybe we can stop the bad guys without so much loss of life or property."

Steve pointed the area of 5-0 dedicated to their servers. "We have a new box loaded with the software and it will be tied into existing resources. The first set of data is not expected to be available for another couple of weeks. Training will start this week."

Jessica held up her hand for a question. Steve gestured for her to ask away. "What will we be trained on if there's no data available?"

"There are some early results that we can use just to familiarize ourselves with the kind of data we'll get. Remember: it's only data. It's up to us to extract information from it and gain some knowledge. Now we all know that we have certain talents that are stronger than others. Some of us are better at interviewing victims and families. Some have better martial arts skills. Some are better snipers."

"Some are better with hand grenades," Danny could be heard muttering under his breath. His comment made everyone laugh.

"Thanks Danno. Some of us are better at talking with our hands. I expect that some of us will be better breaking down the system's data into something the rest of us mortals can understand, but everyone gets a turn. Jay and Lori will be training with Chin and Kono for a few weeks, and then I'll be changing pairings. They won't necessarily be permanent, but I believe that we all can learn from each other."

Lori had a question. "Steve, where will we train?"

"We have a room down on the first floor reserved for the next couple of weeks. You'll train two at a time. That way we'll still be at mostly full strength during training so I won't have to pull anyone from class. It's normally a four-day class of 20-25 students. We're cutting it down to two days because of the small class size. It will almost be one-on-one. I'll e-mail everyone with the schedule. Let me know if you have any conflicts."

Steve let Kono take over the meeting. She was gifted working with their systems, and she was most familiar with the new program. As she explained how she worked with earlier prototypes from home, the others became more interested when they heard how the system had already provided an assist on a couple of their earlier cases.

When the meeting was over, Kono asked to meet with Steve in his office. Steve wasn't overly concerned about the request but his intuition told him that he wasn't going to be crazy about what she had to say.

"What's going on Kono? Please tell me that there are no problems with deployment of Finn's program."

"No, that's not a problem. You know how he is; he won't let something go until it's as perfect as he can get it. This is more of a personal issue."

Steve knew what was coming before Kono could get the words out. "You're pregnant."

Kono blushed although she had no idea why she was a little embarrassed to be telling her boss that she had a baby on the way. "Boss, you can be really scary sometimes. How did you guess? I just took the home test over the weekend. I haven't even been to see the doctor yet. Are my boobs bigger or something?"

Now it was Steve's turn to blush. "For the record, I have not been looking at your boobs, nor have I ever looked at your boobs. It was a wild guess. Besides, Fiona is almost two and you mentioned that you didn't want to raise an only child. That's terrific. I can't change your assignment without your consent, but I assume you'll want the same protocol as before: no field work that will place you or your baby at risk."

"As much as I hate it, I'm requesting to stand down on high risk duty. I was thinking that maybe I could spearhead the new program. I could work with the rest of the team and evaluate how everyone is doing."

"That's not a bad idea. I need it in writing, and for the record, you have my full support. Congratulations!" Steve came out from behind his desk and hugged Kono. "You know that Jack and Jesse will expect a boy this time, although they don't seem too disappointed with Fiona."

"Finn insists that it doesn't matter to him if it's a boy or a girl as long as the baby is healthy, but I know that he would like a son. Either way I'm in trouble. Fiona has Finn wrapped around her little finger. In fact you, Danny, and Chin are the same way."

"Well, we all have boys and she's so damned cute. You and Finn make beautiful babies."

"Yeah, we do. I know that you'll tell Danny because he'll use thumbscrews to find out what we're talking about."

"The others wouldn't dare interrogate the boss."

"Well Danny gets special privilege because he puts up with you 24-7. Can you wait until I get in to see the doctor before you notify the governor or the rest of the team?"

"I can do that. While you're here, how's it going with Lori so far?"

"She's good. She's been worried about how Mike is settling in but she's really happy to be here. I haven't noticed anything out of the ordinary. Do you think that her stalker will follow her here?"

"I think it's entirely possible and I'm not 100% sure that she will tell me if that happens. If it does, I'll switch her to one of the other team members. I don't want you put in jeopardy because of proximity."

"On the other hand, you could assign her to work with me on the new program. It will be a lot of desk work so she'll be safer than in the field."

"That's another good idea. We'll see what happens."

The rest of the morning was uneventful but the afternoon was pure Monday. The principal called shortly after lunch. Jack was in the nurse's office with a gash in his knee. One of the older kids broke the rules by bringing a glass bottle of juice in his lunch. After he dropped it on the playground, Jack managed to trip and fall on it before the custodian could clean it up.

It was a tough call to make, and the principal debated with the secretary for a full five minutes about which parent she should call. Danny was easily the most excitable, but Steve's death glare was terrifying even to the principal. She opted to try Steve first. He answered on the first ring; the school number had its own ringtone.

Steve's blood ran cold when he heard 'Jack' and 'nurse's office' in the same sentence. It warmed only slightly when he heard it was a cut on Jack's knee. He knew that Jack must be in a lot of pain and that Jesse would be frantic. Steve promised to be there ASAP and went to find Danny. Danny was at the smart table checking on the weekend police reports.

"Danny, we need to go. Jack fell and cut his knee. He's fine but he'll need stitches. Chin, you're in charge. We'll be available later if you need us, but otherwise we'll be out for the rest of the day. Can you call Malia and tell them to expect us at the ER?"

Chin assured Steve and Danny that 5-0 would get through the day without them before he dialed his wife's number. A few minutes later, Lori walked out with Kono. She had received a couple of pictures in the interoffice mail. One picture was from her night out with Cliff; the other was from their trip to the mall on Sunday. Chin decided to give Steve some time to take care of Jack before calling him.

Instead, he called the team together and asked Lori to brief them on what happened in Seattle. Lori was reluctant to do so but she knew that a threat to her was a threat to everyone. She was concerned that it would cause resentment from the team but she was encouraged when everyone took the threat as an affront to 5-0.

Activity on anything not urgent was halted so they could focus on the threat to Lori and Mike. Meanwhile, Steve broke protocol by running lights and siren on the way to Jack and Jesse's school. Danny usually busted his chops whenever he did anything like that, but Danny only pressed Steve for information that Steve didn't have.

At least Steve turned the siren off a couple of blocks away. He parked in a 'No Parking' zone and the men ran into the school. The secretary was waiting for them at the door. "Jack's fine; we have an ice pack on his knee to keep the swelling down. Jesse insisted that he needed to stay with Jack. I assume you'll take both boys?"

Steve tried to give the woman a reassuring smile but it must have come out wrong. She looked terrified. "We'll take both boys. Can you tell us what happened? I thought that glass wasn't allowed on school grounds?"

"One of the fifth graders brought juice in a glass bottle and took it out to the playground. He'll be in detention for a week and his parents have been called. He's really sorry, Commander McGarrett, Detective Williams."

Danny decided that it was up to him to diffuse the situation. "I'm sure he is. We just need to see our sons." That was the best he could do.

They found Jack sitting with his knee propped up. There was gauze wrapped around his knee, and an ice pack sat on top. He seemed to be doing okay; Jesse was struggling to keep his cool.

Steve knelt next to Jack while Danny went to comfort Jesse. "Hey buddy, how are you doing?"

"I'm okay Daddy. I didn't see the glass on the playground and I tripped over a crack in the pavement. I think I'm still growing into my feet."

"Yeah, I remember that happening to me a time or two."

"The nurse thinks that I'll need stitches. Do you think that I'll have a nice scar?"

Steve hugged Jack and laughed. This he could identify with. "I'm not sure. Uncle Chin was calling Aunt Malia. Maybe we could let one of the med students stitch you up."

Danny heard this and immediately objected. "We will not. I expect to have a plastic surgeon stitch him up so there'll be no scar."

"But Danno, I want a scar like yours."

"Then you can live to be an old man and get your knee replaced."

Jesse finally relaxed into Danny's hug. The house rule was that if Steve and Danny could bicker, then the situation wasn't too bad.

Steve thanked the nurse for her help while Danny assured the principal and secretary that this sort of thing happened with kids. Steve carried Jesse out to their SUV and buckled him into his seat. Danny made sure that Jesse was good to go. The secretary came out with backpacks and a promise that the boys could catch up on the afternoon's work tomorrow.

Malia met them at the ER. She had a surgical resident lined up for the stitches. Danny volunteered to stay with Jesse in the waiting room. Steve held Jack's hand through the procedure, but he couldn't watch the doctor work. Instead, he sat with his back to the doctor calmly talking to Jack. The local anesthetic was working now, but Jack would be uncomfortable later.

Danny called his parents while he was waiting for Jack and Steve to come out. Mom was scheduled to pick the boys up from school that afternoon. She would still need to pick Mike up, and she called Lori to verify that. Lori told her that she would pick Mike up personally and stay to talk to Steve and Danny. Chin was meeting them also. Lori called Cliff and asked him to meet her at the McGarrett-Williams compound. Kono also called Finn. No one was better at security than her Finn, and it pissed him off when anyone threatened his ohana.

So there was a crowd gathering by the time that Steve and Danny made it home with Jack and Jesse. They had assembled in Steve and Danny's house so that the boys could get comfortable before the grownups discussed business. Cliff might have been the newest member of the group but he knew a thing or two about kids. He brought an assortment of ice cream, toppings, and a couple of cans of whipped cream. Everything went better with ice cream.

Steve and Danny saw the group and knew that the day wasn't getting any better. They took the boys upstairs and washed the blood off both boys. (After all, Jesse was the first to reach Jack and tried to stop the bleeding. At least he didn't pull off his shirt to put on the wound the way Steve would have.) While they were upstairs, Steve and Danny opted to change into more comfortable clothes.

Danny handed Steve an Advil and a cup of water before he could go downstairs. "Here, I've already taken mine. If you don't already have a headache, I'm sure that you will before too long."

"Thanks, I do. Before we go down, I've got good news. Kono's pregnant."

"Wow, that's great. That will conclude the good news part of our program. Bad news up in five."

"Whatever it is, the team will be there for backup. Plus we have Finn and Cliff. We have the big guns on our side."

Steve helped Jack down the stairs while Danny and Jesse followed. He found everyone in the kitchen fixing their sundaes. Mike insisted on hearing what had happened to Jack so it took a while to get the boys outside before the grownups could talk. Cliff volunteered to supervise the boys. He was there mostly to provide moral support for Lori. Besides, he knew that Finn would brief him later.

The group assembled back in the living room and Steve called the meeting to order. "Okay, I'd like to think that you're all here to wish Jack well, but I'm pretty sure that's not why we're here. Who wants to tell me what kind of hell broke loose after we left?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Ideas are fictional; not making any money on this. Hawaii 5-0 belongs to CBS. That's okay because none of this would work on TV.**

Family Life Continues, Chapter 8

August 2022

 _The group assembled back in the living room and Steve called the meeting to order. "Okay, I'd like to think that you're all here to wish Jack well, but I'm pretty sure that's not why we're here. Who wants to tell me what kind of hell broke loose after we left?"_

Since Chin was left in charge for the afternoon, he rose to brief his boss. "After you and Danny left, Lori received photos taken over the weekend." Chin turned his tablet around to show the pictures.

"Lori has verified that the photo with Cliff was taken Friday night while the boys were here. The other photo was taken Sunday afternoon. I brought the rest of the team in on this. Kono called Finn and he has also offered to help."

Finn didn't usually get involved in 5-0 business but he was very pissed off that anyone would threaten a child. He was also concerned because he knew that Cliff had grown very fond of Lori in only a few weeks. Steve was very interested to hear what Finn had in mind.

"Finn, you've always been a big help to us when you were involved in the past. What exactly are you thinking?"

"I know that 5-0 has been given special means to pursue the bad guys. I'd like to come on board as a consultant. Before you ask, you can't afford my normal rate. I'm giving 5-0 a special rate of a dollar a day. I wouldn't ask for that but I need to be officially in the employ of the state to protect me from liability."

"Okay, I'm sure that we could have a bake sale if the governor can't find the extra funds. Why do you want our special powers?"

"From what Kono has told me, the phone calls and pictures started after Thomas was killed. Lori, did you ever learn what case he was working on?"

"No, I was told the investigation was on-going. His boss refused to answer any questions."

"Did you push for more information?"

"Of course I did. You know me. I was doing a little snooping at Homeland Security to see if anyone there could pull a few strings. That's when things got ugly. I decided that discretion was the better part of valor. I couldn't put Mike in danger."

"No, you couldn't. What I want to do is search SPD's files. Your team can run down the other leads, but the answer is in the Seattle databanks."

Steve was mulling over Finn's offer when Kono crashed the party. Her doctor had a cancellation and was able to see her this afternoon. She knew that Steve would need to brief the governor on her status ASAP, and the threat against Lori and Mike only exacerbated the need. Kono went over to Finn and whispered something to him. Finn flashed a grin and hugged Kono. Kono realized that she had interrupted the meeting and offered an explanation.

"Sorry for interrupting Boss. You know that thing we talked about this morning. I just left the doctor's office. You can spread the news."

Steve walked over to offer his congratulations to the happy couple. "It's your news. You should tell."

Danny already knew what was coming. Ed, Clara, and Lori were a little puzzled.

"It's good news. I'm pregnant!"

While the others were busy congratulating Finn and Kono, Steve stepped out to make a phone call to his boss.

"This is Steve McGarrett. I'm sorry to interrupt your day but there are a couple of personnel matters that need your attention." Steve never enjoyed calling the governor but he respected the importance of keeping his boss in the loop.

"I'll go with the good news first. Detective Kalakaua is pregnant and has requested low risk duty. We were able to work with her before and I don't anticipate any problem doing so again."

Steve paused to let the governor digest the information. When no objections were made, Steve pressed on to the more delicate matter. "The bad news is that threats have followed Detective Weston to the island. She received photos today at work."

"Commander, you know that I take a dim view of threats to my people. What do you intend to do?"

"Well, mostly I intend to have my team do their job. Danny and I were out this afternoon because Jack was injured at school. He's now the proud owner of six stitches. Detective Kelly was in charge and he already has the team on it. He came over to the house to brief Danny and me; Finn is here too. He's offering to consult for us on the case. He's mostly waiving his fee; I could pay it out of petty cash. Sir, you'll need to extend special means to him. I can bring the paperwork by in the morning, but I would like to get him started on it immediately."

The governor trusted Steve's judgment and he was well aware of Finn's reputation. He may have gotten rich buying failing companies and turning them around, but his real genius was at the keyboard.

"If that's what you recommend, then you have my approval. I'll expect to see you first thing in the morning for a little more information but you can proceed as you see fit. Steve, take care of your people. And be sure to congratulate Finn and Kono."

Steve walked back into the living room to address immediate needs. "Listen up people. I spoke to the governor. He wanted me to pass on his congratulations to Finn and Kono. I also briefed him on your situation Lori. It's now officially our top priority. We have his full support. Finn, that means that you're part of the team at least for now. I have a meeting with him in the morning. I'll have your paperwork signed then."

Finn promised to have the contract to Steve later in the evening. He had another concern. "Lori, we need to upgrade your security system. You'll be safe enough at work, but I'm worried about you and Mike at night and on weekends."

Steve was worried about Mike at school. "We also need to make sure that Mike is safe at school and when he's here. Mom and Dad, you realize that there's a certain amount of risk if you continue to provide after school care."

Ed looked to Clara for her approval and stood to address the group. "Mom and I trust that you'll keep us safe here. We're in for the duration."

Finn had more to say. "Steve, I can provide private security for the school. In fact, I may already have a couple of people already on site."

It was Steve's turn to be surprised. "You what?"

"You and Danny and the boys are my family. The same goes for Malia and Chin and Kekoa. I'm not as close to the rest of the team, but they're ohana too. Ed and Clara, you're the parents I always wanted. Cliff is the closest thing I have to a brother. I protect what is mine."

Everyone except Kono was stunned. Kono knew that although Finn never lacked for friends, it wasn't until he fell in love with Kono that knew that he was with people who didn't care what he could do for them. They folded them into their ohana and gave him the family he never had.

Lori was too choked up to say anything at first. Finally she pulled herself together. "Finn, thank you. I know that's not enough, but thank you."

Finn came over to give Lori a reassuring hug. "No, that's more than enough."

"Before Steve and Danny got here, Cliff asked me to stay at his house until this is over. He's got the room, and he's got Finn's best security system. As much as I hate the disruption for Mike, I'm going to take Cliff up on his offer."

Finn was relieved to hear the news. "That will take care of nights and weekends. Steve, I'd still like to put extra security on. I can have my people keep an eye on Cliff's house, and I'd like to have some people on surveillance during work hours. I'll vet them with you, of course. I also want personal locator devices on Lori and Mike."

"You're going to Lo-Jack me?"

Danny remembered when Steve did the same thing after Grace's kidnapping. "Actually that's not a bad idea. Most of us have worn something similar since Grace was kidnapped. It's not anything that we talk about but it does give us a little piece of mind."

"Lori, it will make it easier to track you by satellite if necessary."

"You're going to commandeer a satellite?"

"Well, it is my satellite."

Lori just sat and buried her face in her hands. Steve came to sit next to her. He knew that she was on overload. "Lori, we need to find out who is behind this but keeping you safe is equally important. You have my promise that we will keep you safe."

The meeting broke up when the boys came in hungry again. Finn was anxious to get started on his project. There was nothing he loved more than hacking, and the fact that this would be legal didn't diminish his enthusiasm. Besides, he planned a private celebration with Kono. Finn stopped only long enough to let Cliff know that he would have men watching his place.

Chin was anxious to get home to his family. The threat to Mike made him want to check on Kekoa, even though he knew that his son was home with Malia. He left shortly after Finn and Kono.

Steve knew that he was exhausted after the emergency with Jack, and he guessed that Danny wasn't doing much better. "I think that we need some food. I'm going to order pizza and salad. Mom and Dad, you'll join us?"

Ed and Clara agreed that it was a good day to let someone else cook for a change.

"Lori, I know that you need to get home and grab what you need for a few days. I'm going to have a HPD unit follow you and Cliff to make sure that you get settled in safely, but it will take a little time to set it up off the record. I will probably have it in place by the time that we finish our pizza. Why don't you and Mike join us too? Cliff, that includes you."

Both nodded their concurrence. Danny called the order in while Steve attempted to get the boys settled down. He had Jack sit with his knee propped up so he could ice it down again. The local anesthetic had worn off and Jack was feeling some pain. Clara and Ed set the table and refilled glasses.

The pizza was hot and dripping with cheese. It was just the way that Danny liked it. The boys accepted a little salad and pizza. The adults finished the salad and had their share of pizza. Just as the meal was finished, there was a knock at the door.

Steve pulled his weapon and checked the peephole. It was the police escort Steve had requested. Cliff, Lori, and Mike departed for the evening. Clara and Ed left as soon as the kitchen was squared away.

Danny gave Jack children's Motrin for the pain and helped him up the stairs. He wrapped Jack's knee to keep the stitches dry. He had a lot of experience from his years with Steve. Jack accepted help with his shower; he was also exhausted from his ordeal. Jesse showered quickly and donned his sleep shorts and t-shirt. Danny settled the boys in on the big bed and showered while Steve secured the house for the evening. Steve took his 3-minute shower when Danny was finished.

The family needed some quiet time together. It had been a terrible Monday, and Tuesday wasn't promising to be better. Steve and Danny debated whether they should tell the boys and decided against it. They had been instructed against going with strangers and to be aware of their surroundings. Steve was sure that Finn's people would be discrete enough that the boys would be unaware of what was going on.

The boys made it to bed on time, but Jack woke up during the night when his knee started to throb. Danny went downstairs to get an ice pack. He stayed with Jack for a while until Jack was more comfortable.

"Danno, I'm okay now. You can go back to bed."

"I'll stay a little longer if you don't mind. How many times did you do this for me over the last few years? And I know that you brought me a fresh pack at least twice a day after my surgery. It's the least I can do."

"Thanks. Danno, can I ask a question?"

"You just did, but fire away."

"Is there a problem with Mike and his mom?"

Danny remembered how Jack didn't buy their story when Jesse was in trouble. The kid had killer instincts. He and Steve had a tell-the-truth policy with the boys. He knew that he would have to give Jack at least some of the story.

"There were some people who were bothering them before they moved here. Lori hoped that it would stop when she moved here but it didn't. We're taking care of it. The team will find out who it is, and Uncle Finn is helping us too. We won't let anything happen to our ohana."

Jack was satisfied with Danny's answer and drifted off to sleep. Danny checked on Jesse and dropped a kiss on his forehead before going back to bed.

Steve roused when Danny crawled back into bed. "How is Jack doing?"

"His knee was bothering him but the ice pack helped. He asked about Lori and Mike. I told him that some people were bothering her and that everyone was going to keep them safe."

"He's scary."

"He's you babe."

"Well you can't say that I didn't warn you."

"I wouldn't change a thing about him."

"Me either. Goodnight Danno."

"Goodnight Steve."


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Ideas are fictional; not making any money on this. Hawaii 5-0 belongs to CBS. That's okay because none of this would work on TV.**

Family Life Continues, Chapter 9

August 2022

Lori was exhausted by the time she reached her condo. Mike was getting cranky, a sure sign that he needed to get to bed soon. She hadn't said much on the way home. Now she had to explain to her son why they were going to stay with Cliff, not that she thought that he would object. Mike sorely missed having a dad, and he readily latched onto any man who gave him any attention. Steve and Danny were his favorites, but he also liked Cliff a lot. Whereas Steve and Danny already had a family, Cliff was single and in Mike's mind that meant he was a prospective daddy.

Cliff opened Mike's door and helped him out. Mike immediately started with questions. "Cliff, are you staying with us tonight?"

Cliff looked to Lori for a little help. She shook her head. "I'm sorry. I'm so tired; I didn't say anything on the way here."

Cliff heard the fatigue in Lori's voice. It was her worst nightmare. He took a quick breathe and gave Mike a hopeful look. "No, I was hoping to talk you and your mom into staying at my house. It's so big and I have a lot of empty rooms. I've been having bad dreams and I thought that maybe it would help to have someone else living with me for a few days. Can you help me out?"

Mike took Cliff's hand to walk into the condo and thought about Cliff's request. "I don't know. It's a school night and everything. We better ask Mommy."

They pair turned to Lori and waited for her reply. She put her hand to her chin and struck a thoughtful pose. "Hmm, let me think about it for a minute. Cliff, you know that Mike has an early bedtime on school nights. We would need to pack a few things quickly and go right over to your house so Mike can get his bath and get to bed."

"I can help Mike pack if you'd like. Mike can show me what he needs if you'll get his bag."

"I guess that would work." Lori breathed a sigh of relief that Cliff handled the sticky issue of staying with him. She pulled his duffel bag from her closet and passed it to Cliff. It took only a few minutes to get enough clothes for the next two or three days. She already had a small bag packed with their toothbrushes, toothpaste, shampoo, and other personal needs.

Cliff had the duffel bag packed and was helping Mike pack a couple of books and his teddy bear. Lori checked the bag and noted that Cliff did a good job in anticipating what Mike would need. Five minutes later, they were out the front door.

"Lori, why don't you leave your car here and let me drive? I can drop Mike off at school and you off at the Palace on my way to work. It would be one less car for Finn's people to watch." Cliff kept his voice down so that Mike didn't catch on.

"As much as I hate to be without my car, that's probably not a bad idea. I hate to put you out but Mike is my first priority."

"Lori, I'm offering and Mike is my first priority. You and I can defend ourselves but Mike is just a little boy. I'm not in 5-0's league or even Finn's but I've trained in martial arts since college and I'm a pretty fair shot. Finn and I go to the shooting range every week or two, and I have a concealed weapon permit. I will protect you and Mike with my life, but I'm betting it won't come to that. My money is on 5-0 and Finn."

Cliff hit the remote to open the gate to his home and open the garage door. He drove into the garage and closed the big door before exiting his SUV. He grabbed the bags while Lori helped Mike out of his seat. Cliff punched in the code to deactivate his sophisticated alarm system. It was Finn's best system, but Finn tweaked it to add some extra protection. And the safe room near the master suite on the second floor game him an option if intruders made it past the perimeter of the house.

Cliff asked his guests if they needed anything before going upstairs. He showed Lori and Mike to the guest suite nearest his. It contained a queen-sized bed and a daybed that Mike could use. He thought that Lori would want to keep Mike close during the night. The bigger bed would still be comfortable if Mike slept with Lori; otherwise he would know that his mom was in the same room. The bedroom had its own bathroom with a tub and separate shower.

"There's an assortment of soaps and shampoos in the bathroom. I can help Mike with his bath while you unpack."

Lori started to tell Cliff that she would help Mike as soon as she found his pajamas but Mike had already grabbed Cliff's hand and was pulling him to the other room. "Yeah, I guess that would be okay." Lori wasn't sure if it was such a good idea letting Mike get so close to Cliff. She knew that Mike was looking to fill the hole left by his dad's death. On the other hand, she was concerned that he would look to Steve or Danny to fill the role. Cliff was probably a safer alternate.

Lori heard water running and muted voices. Cliff must have said something funny because she heard Mike's laugh over the noise. After she put the last of her belongings in the dresser, she peaked into the bathroom. The bathtub was full of bubbles and Mike had a bubble beard. Cliff was on his knees attempting to clean the slippery little boy. He had a soaked shirt to show for it but he didn't seem concerned. Lori backed to let the 'men' finish. She took a few minutes to appreciate the view from her window. She had a beautiful view of the water.

Cliff carried Mike back into the bedroom a few minutes later. Mike was wrapped in a towel and had his head on Cliff's shoulder. The little man was out of steam. Cliff left Lori to dress Mike and get him into bed. He needed a dry shirt. Cliff stopped to check the security monitors tucked away in a small closet in his suite before going back to say goodnight to Mike. He was already in bed and his eyelids were drooping.

"Do you need anything before I head downstairs?"

"Mike wants to say goodnight."

Cliff gladly stepped in and gave his young guest a hug. "I'll be downstairs in the library if you think you'd like to join me for a bit. I wanted to show you some of the security I have here."

"I'll be down in a few. I'd like to take a quick shower and get into some comfortable clothes if you don't mind."

"That's not a problem. Would you like a cup of tea when you're done? My housekeeper made fresh scones this morning and I think that I left a few."

"That sounds heavenly. Do you think that I could get a shot of brandy in my tea?"

"I've got just the thing. The library is at the foot of the stairs to the right. It's the room with all the books."

Lori stood under the warm shower spray and tried not to break down. It was a losing battle. Her eyes were red and puffy when she joined Cliff downstairs.

Cliff looked at Lori and knew that she had been crying. He opened his arms and held her close while she cried on his shoulder. She felt lighter when she was finished. Cliff added a healthy dollop of very old brandy to Lori's tea. When she was more settled, he slid open a panel to reveal a bank of monitors. A lot of it was over her head but she got the message loud and clear: No one would touch her or her son while she was on Cliff's property. She slept a lot sounder than she thought possible.

The sleep was restorative for Lori. When she left with Cliff and Mike the next morning, she thought that she would get through this with the help of her friends. She spotted their escort following them a couple of cars behind them. When she walked Mike to his class, she wondered which of the school's personnel were also working for Finn.

Steve was missing when she walked into 5-0 headquarters; he was meeting with the governor. Danny was also absent; it took a little longer for Jack to get ready and Danny wanted to check in with the boys' teacher. Both boys would be given an extra day to catch up with the class. It was decided that they would spend the morning recess working inside. Danny brought a box of ice packs that could be activated by breaking an inner compartment in case Jack became uncomfortable.

Finn was already busy at the console in his home office. His PC was virtually undetectable. He was picking his way through the levels of security protecting SPD servers. It wasn't much of a challenge; the bastards were arrogant but then bullies usually were. He stopped long enough to kiss his wife goodbye and pat her belly which would soon be round with their child.

Chin was taking status from yesterday's effort by the time that Steve returned from the governor's office. It was agreed that Finn's efforts would be kept quiet for now. An unidentified male wearing a baseball cap was seen on security cameras dropping the photos into an outbox on the first floor. The mailroom employee picked it up twenty minutes later and it was delivered with the afternoon mail run. The only fingerprints found were from mailroom personnel.

Steve greeted the team and reiterated that governor's stand: no one messed with his people. He emphasized that while all of them took on a certain amount of risk with the job, it was never appropriate to threaten their family.

Danny received a phone call from the school during lunch. Jack was very uncomfortable and asked if he could finish his school work from home. His pant leg was rubbing against the stitches. Even the ice pack didn't help enough. After a quick phone call to his parents, it was decided that Ed would pick him up with Cliff riding shotgun. Ed was on the job site with Cliff, and both men were armed.

Jesse wanted to leave with Jack but Danny explained that he would be able to help Jack more by staying for the afternoon's lessons. That way he could bring any additional assignments home for Jack. Jack spent the afternoon on Nana's couch in shorts and t-shirt. Another Motrin and an ice pack finally brought him some relief.

The 5-0 team had little luck with their efforts. Too much time had passed since the Seattle photos were taken to successfully track the down the perpetrators. They were able to isolate some cameras from where the local photos were taken. It would take several more hours for the facial recognition scans to be completed, and even then there was no guarantee that there would be any meaningful results.

The team left on time in an attempt to give the impression that it was business as usual. Shane and Luka would start their training on the new system tomorrow. It was too important to delay. Steve and Danny found the boys at their grandparents' home. The tantalizing aroma of pot roast permeated the house.

"Mom, that smells wonderful. Please tell me that we're invited to stay for supper. Otherwise we'll have to settle for soup and grilled cheese tonight. It's Steve's specialty and he does a pretty good job but I really need red meat."

"Of course you're invited to stay. It's hardly worth the effort to make a roast for only two people."

"Thanks a lot Clara."

"Oh, you know what I mean Ed. I enjoy cooking for a crowd."

"Hear that babe. We're a crowd now."

"Danny, I can anything they want me to be if it means we can eat here. Jack, how are you doing buddy?"

"I'm better Daddy. I'm sorry that I couldn't stay at school all day but my knee really hurt."

"That's okay Jack. It talked to the principal after school. We've agreed that you can wear a pair of khaki shorts until the stitches come out. Did you catch up on your homework?"

"Yes, Jesse helped me with the math assignment. I did the science questions by myself."

Danny wasn't surprised to hear that. Jack did well on most subjects but science was his first love. Danny and Jesse set the table while Steve helped Ed dish up the meal. Clara pulled a tray of buttermilk biscuits out of the oven.

"They're not as good as Danny's but they're not bad if I do say so myself."

"Mom, they look great. Who's saying grace tonight?"

Poppa was elected and said a short prayer of thanks for the meal and an appeal for Jack's speedy recovery. He added a silent plea for the safety of their ohana. The platter and bowls were passed around the table. After the tense day at work, it was such a comfort to have the meal with family.

Danny and Steve took the boys home after helping with the dishes. It was a repeat of the previous night. Danny wrapped Jack's knee so that he could shower. They had story time in the big bed. Fortunately Jack slept through the night.

Steve and Danny discussed their lack of progress with the case. Danny spoke to Grace during the afternoon long enough to make sure that she remained vigilant about her surroundings. Grace never forgot that terrifying day that she was kidnapped. The watch that Steve gave her was replaced over the years with a more sophisticated model more suitable for a stylish young woman. She also had a simple pair of earrings with tracking capability. They were a gift from her Uncle Finn.

Steve was too wound up to settle down for the night. Danny sent him to get his shower and pulled some single-batch bourbon from the cabinet. He poured two fingers of bourbon in two glasses and took them upstairs to the bedroom. Steve was drying off when Danny walked into the bathroom.

"I brought up some bourbon. Give me a few minutes and I'll join you for a drink."

"Thanks Danno. I'm used to the pressures of the job, but this is weighing heavily on me."

"Me too, babe. Lori looked a little rough around the edges. Kono was pretty perky though. I hope that she doesn't have any morning sickness."

Danny couldn't make out Steve's response; he was too busy enjoying the hot shower spray. He had much of the same pressure as Steve plus he had the extra weight of dealing with Steve when he was like this. If he didn't help Steve manage the stress, Steve would toss and turn most of the night. That would also keep Danny up. It wasn't a pretty picture.

Steve was stretched out nude on the bed with his hands behind his head. His eyes were closed but Danny knew that Steve was awake. Danny dimmed the lights and brought the bourbon over to the bed.

"Babe, do you want to sit up and have a drink? If you move up a little, I can scoot behind you and work some of those knots out of your shoulders."

Even as Steve protested that it wasn't necessary, he moved as Danny instructed. He sat leaning forward sipping his bourbon as Danny kneaded his tense muscles. Danny stopped to sip his drink periodically. He moved to Steve's neck and scalp. By the time that the bourbon was gone, so was the worst of Steve's tension.

Danny took his empty glass and helped Steve find a comfortable position for the night. He turned the lights out and curled around his husband. Steve's arms came around Danny and stroked his back. It was soothing to both men to hold onto each other and both we able to finally sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Ideas are fictional; not making any money on this. Hawaii 5-0 belongs to CBS. That's okay because none of this would work on TV.**

Family Life Continues, Chapter 10

August 2022

Jack had a tough Tuesday but Mike was faring better. Cliff made a second trip with Ed to the school to pick up Mike and Jesse. Mike made the ride with Cliff to pick Lori up from 5-0. He was enjoying the extra time with Cliff. It was a little strange for him to think about his mom with someone other than his father, but it was offset by the concept that he might have a daddy again. He really missed having a daddy.

Cliff was also enjoying the extra time with Mike. He remembered having a conversation with Danny about how sweet Steve was with Grace from the very beginning. Even though Danny swore that Steve had minimal people skills back then, he was great with Grace. He got down so that he was eye level with her. He looked her straight in the eye when they talked and was always honest with her. And even more significant, he somehow usually knew exactly what Grace needed.

When Steve was recalled to active duty, he gave her a mission to plan. When she was sick, he was able to soothe her with a story and a backrub. When she was kidnapped, he comforted her with hot chocolate and lots of marshmallows. Steve did the same when Jesse turned to him for help. Cliff witnessed Steve's appeal with the other kids. If kids were out playing and Steve joined them, all the kids vied for his attention. He always managed to give each child enough attention to satisfy their need.

So Cliff decided to take his cues from Steve. He tried to remember how it felt to be six. And he remembered how it was to be the new kid on the block when he relocated last year. Even though he had a network to tap into, he was lonely a lot of the time. Truth be told, he was still lonely at night when he returned to the lovely big house that wasn't quite a home. Somehow it was homier with Lori and Mike around.

On the way to pick up Lori, Cliff and Mike chatted about Mike's life in Seattle. He learned that Mike played t-ball last year but was unable to since his dad's death. Mike was also disappointed that he wasn't able to continue his swimming lessons at the YMCA. Lori's schedule was just too hectic to commit the time.

Cliff had a small lap pool in the backyard he used occasionally to work out. He preferred the ocean but the pool was there when he bought the house. Cliff decided to ask Lori if he could work with Mike in the pool. Cliff was an advanced swimmer and lifeguard certified; he taught his sisters' kids to swim. He could teach Mike.

Lori walked out of HQ with Shane. Cliff was standing outside his SUV in deep conversation with Mike; they were discussing the merits of Lincoln logs vs. Legos. Mike was still buckled in his booster seat; they were talking through an open window. Cliff opened the door for Lori and waited until she was safely belted in before he shut the door. He exchanged pleasantries with Shane before getting back in his vehicle and driving off.

Cliff wanted to ask Lori about progress on the case but knew that would have to wait until Mike was in bed. Instead, he talked about his day. He closed on a piece of property in the morning and was in the process of walking through it with Ed when they were interrupted for chauffer duty. Cliff stayed around for the second trip for the other boys. He spent the rest of the afternoon helping Mike build a log cabin and fort with some Lincoln logs. It wasn't the day he planned but it was a pretty good day.

Cliff's housekeeper had a casserole warming in the oven and a salad in the fridge for supper. Mike had enough time for a story before bedtime. Cliff read to Mike while Lori showered; Mike was all tucked in when Cliff came out from his shower.

Cliff was disappointed to hear that the team made little progress on tracking the local stalker. There was no update from Finn; he was trying to fly under the radar of whoever was after Lori and Mike. Cliff asked Lori about working with Mike in the pool; she agreed to think about it. They spent some time on the lanai enjoying the view before retiring for the evening.

Kono was relieved to get home on Tuesday. Pregnancy fatigue was hitting her and she gladly would trade her favorite sniper rifle for a nap. The nanny reported that Fiona was with Finn in his home office. He had a play area set up for her there. She went to the bedroom to stow her weapons and empty her pockets. She was going to check on Finn and Fiona but the bed was too tempting. She was going to just rest for a few minutes; Finn and Fiona found her sleeping there an hour later.

Fiona squirmed to get down when she saw her Mommy. When Finn put her on the bed, she made a beeline for Kono. She patted Kono on the face and said "Mama". It was enough to wake Kono.

"Hey, I guess I conked out. What time is it?"

"It's just after 6:30. Fiona has had her dinner but I thought that you and I might have a bite together. I can see that you're tired. How are you feeling other than that?"

"I'm feeling okay so far. I've had none of the morning sickness that I had with Fiona. The guys made sure that I had a good lunch. Did you bribe them to hover over me?"

"No, it's just a fringe benefit of working with people who love you. I dug up some interesting information from Seattle today. We can discuss it after Fiona is down for the night."

"That's good news. We're getting nowhere on our end."

At Fiona was tucked in for the night, Finn and Kono retired to his home office. He had hard copies of his findings for the day and a flash drive for Kono to take to 5-0 the next day. Lori's boss and several of his subordinates had irregularities in their finances. They were spending a lot more money than they had coming in. It was done discretely and some of the money was spent out of country. Now at least they had some people to focus on.

Steve was up early as usual on Wednesday for his morning workout. It was essential to maintain any kind of balance against the stress of his job. He missed his workout buddy, Jack. Even during the school year, Jack tried to join him for a short swim in the morning until the weather turned cooler. He was relieved that at least Jack was comfortable enough to sleep through the night. Hopefully he would make it through the school day.

The 5-0 team was all present and accounted for. Steve wanted to have an all-hands meeting before Luka and Shane went down for training, but he let everyone check their e-mail first. Almost immediately Lori appeared at his door with some papers in her hand.

"Steve, this was in my inbox this morning; the time stamp is 2:32 a.m." Lori laid the papers down. The top sheet was the text portion of the message. It read "Your friends can't protect you".

The next two pages were printouts of photos. The first showed Cliff outside the palace leaning up against his SUV. Mike was in the backseat. The next showed Cliff helping Lori into the vehicle.

"This was taken yesterday?"

"Yes, it was just after 5:30 p.m."

Steve pulled out his phone and called someone using speed dial. "Check the 5-0 mail account entry received at 2:32 a.m. today."

The voice at the other end replied "Got it". The call was ended.

"Finn will take care of it. Our guys are getting arrogant. This was taken from Palace surveillance cameras. Someone hacked into our system. Finn has been waiting for that to happen. He'll be able to trace the tap back to the source."

"So this is a good thing?"

"I guess that you could say that. Not a word to the others about Finn's involvement. He's our secret weapon. How is Mike doing with all this?"

"He's doing better than me. He thinks we're staying at Cliff's house because Cliff is having been dreams."

"That's a pretty good line. Mike likes to help out. Cliff is a good man. I would absolutely trust him with our boys."

"I'm beginning to appreciate Cliff's finer qualities. Steve, I just lost Thomas a few months ago but I find that I'm really attracted to Cliff. It seems too soon for me to have feelings for another man."

"Lori, from what you've told me the romance was gone between you and Thomas for a long time. Danny and I got together just weeks after his failed reconciliation with Rachel. Go with your instinct."

"That hasn't always worked very well for me. I was completely clueless about your relationship with Danny until you told me. I thought that you and I would make a good match."

"That was a long time ago Lori. You and I had a lot in common so it wasn't so far-fetched that there could be an interest. You didn't factor in the 'power of Danno'. By the time that you entered the picture, there was no one for me except Danno.

"In hindsight, I see that now. You and Danny are so great together, and you are such terrific fathers to Jack and Jesse."

"And you're great with Mike. He's been through a lot but you helped him through it. He had a great time with us Friday night. But you realize that I'm not the go-to person for personal relationships. You should try Kono."

"Why, because she's a woman?"

"No, because she's really smarter at this than the rest of us. I need to check through my e-mail before the meeting. I'll be out in a minute."

While the team spent the day tediously checking more surveillance tapes, Finn was furiously pursuing the hacker. It wouldn't have taken as long if he wasn't trying to avoid detection. He was wearing his favorite home uniform of t-shirt and board shorts. He saved his dapper suits for the mainland.

It took him most of the morning but he was able to follow a trail back to the hacker. He texted the address to Kono; he was sure that no one could tap into his wife's phone. A couple of hours later, he watched 5-0 raid the home on the south shore by satellite. While the suspect was taken to HQ, the electronics were discretely taken to Finn's mansion.

The serial numbers on the various servers and other electronic equipment gave him another trail to follow. He was able to pinpoint the distributor who sold the equipment two weeks ago. It was child's play to find the purchaser and follow the money trail from there. By the end of the day, he had a list of suspects which included Thomas' boss and several other members of SPD at various levels.

The big question was who to tell? The only cops Finn trusted were on the island and had local jurisdiction only. It was time to brief Steve, Danny, and Chin. Kono developed a strategic case of morning sickness. Steve and Danny volunteered to drive her home while Chin followed in her car. Once inside the gates of Finn's mansion, the team assembled in Finn's office. He was waiting for them with fresh coffee and one of his infamous PowerPoint presentations.

"Thank you for coming so quickly. Did you get anything from the kid you picked up this morning?"

"No, he was contacted anonymously. The location and all the equipment were provided. Basically he was being paid big money to do something he would have done just for the hell of it."

"I was able to trace his contact using the serial numbers from the equipment you recovered. From there I was able to track the money to Lori's boss and several other law enforcement personnel. They're importing weapons and some high level electronics and selling them to God knows who. I'm still working on that part."

"Thomas was working undercover in a warehouse by the docks. My guess is that he saw or heard something that he shouldn't have and was killed for it. After all, the people he would have reported his suspicions to were part of the gang."

Steve was running through his contacts list mentally to determine who he could contact for help. Homeland Security should have been at the top of the list but Steve was reluctant to do so since her own local people did nothing to help her. Until Finn could verify interstate commerce, the FBI had no jurisdiction.

"I think we need to sit on this until we can scope domestic implications. Finn, you're a genius. How much longer do you need to discover where this stuff is going?"

"Give me another 24 hours. I need to tend to my Kono and Fiona and I could use a few hours sleep."

"Of course, you do what you need to. Do you have any indication whom else on the island might be on the payroll?

"My facial recognition scans came up with a couple of likely candidates. Their information is in the packet."

The meeting broke up shortly. Kono was going to help Finn from home. Steve and Danny were going to make a couple of routine stops to keep appearances up. Then Steve dropped Danny off at home and went to meet with the governor.

The governor was disturbed with Steve's update and agreed that they needed to carefully determine who to contact. Steve suggested that his Navy contacts might be able to help. Admiral Halloran owed him one from the 'Catherine' incident last year. It would be off the record for now. Again, the governor agreed.

Steve was satisfied with the day's progress. They had some names and faces to go with the crimes now. Finn was making phenomenal progress tracking down the criminals in Seattle. Steve called the admiral on the way home and arranged to meet at a bar later in the evening. It was time to enlist some additional help.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Ideas are fictional; not making any money on this. Hawaii 5-0 belongs to CBS. That's okay because none of this would work on TV.**

Family Life Continues, Chapter 11

August 2022

Steve left the house that evening by way of the beach. He walked past a block of homes before slipping back toward the street. Kamekona was waiting to pick him up in an unmarked jeep.

"Mahalo for the ride."

"I like to do my part to protect the island. I hear someone is trying to put the hurt on the new haole."

"Have you heard if any local talent is involved?"

"No one wants to mess with 5-0. I'll let you know if I hear anything to the contrary."

Kamekona dropped Steve off at the bar and promised to be back in thirty minutes to take Steve back to his neighborhood. The admiral was sitting at the table in the corner. He was wearing a loud Hawaiian shirt, board shorts, and slippers. He couldn't look less like an admiral if he tried.

Steve took a seat at an adjacent table. He ordered a Longboard and waited until the beer was on his table before he slipped the admiral an envelope.

"What am I looking at here Steve?"

"We have dirty cops running guns and classified electronics out of the Seattle docks. Lori Weston is new to my team; she was assigned to the Seattle Homeland Security office and involved with a cop who was working undercover. He was gunned down early this year and she started receiving anonymous phone calls and photos with her son when she tried to get more details on his death. I'm concerned that the local Homeland Security organization is compromised also. I was thinking that you might have some contacts we can trust."

"I'll review your files and call you in the morning. I have someone in mind who could help us. Watch your back. Do I need to know where the information comes from?"

"Let's just say it's an anonymous source."

"Fair enough. Watch your back Steve."

"Roger that."

The ride home was quiet. Steve slipped back into his home by way of the beach. Danny was anxiously waiting for him in the living room. Steve gave a brief summary of his meeting with the admiral. They agreed that they had done what could be done for now. They watched a little TV before retiring for the evening.

Finn's phone woke him a little after 3:00 a.m.; it was a notification from his computer that the requested data was available. Finn had set up a program to trace the dirty money back to the source and also follow the trail of guns and equipment. He was stunned to read the list of accounts and locations. It included twenty states and several countries over three continents. This was huge.

Finn spent a next couple of hours analyzing the data and checking details. He waited to almost 5:30 a.m. to call Steve.

"McGarrett."

"It's Finn. I have your information for you. We'll need the big guns for this. It has both domestic and international implications."

"You're sure?"

"I'm afraid so. There are a number of bad apples in SPD, and the local FBI and Homeland Security offices are also implicated."

"Shit! I'll call Admiral Halloran and let him know. This is going to take a big op to take down the bad guys. Do you have any info on the local thugs?"

"I have a couple of names for you plus I can identify the man sent over from the mainland to keep tabs on Lori. What do you want to do next?"

Steve and Finn spent the next 30 minutes working out a plan to assemble at one of Finn's office buildings downtown. Danny, Chin, Kono, Lori, Cliff, and Admiral Halloran would also be attending the meeting set for 10:00 a.m.

Finn had his building surrounded by one of his security teams. He was astounded by the size of the organization he had unearthed. His mansion was on high alert, and he had most of the available muscle on the island protecting his friends.

It was relatively simple to take down the local gang; taking down the group on the mainland and those overseas would take longer. A hand-picked team from Homeland Security and the FBI coordinated the domestic operation. A number of government agencies were involved in shutting down the remaining organization.

It took almost two weeks to plan simultaneous raids. The team watched the Seattle strike team arrests thanks to Finn's satellite cameras. The local thugs were already locked up tight. Well over fifty people were arrested on the mainland. Lori was stunned to see her boss was on the list.

At least she was given some closure over Thomas' death. While undercover, he stumbled across the crime ring and belatedly realized that some of his coworkers were involved. He hid a flash drive containing evidence in Mike's teddy bear. That's why the threats continued even when Lori moved to the island.

Finn's involvement in the case remained a secret. The evidence was labeled as coming from an anonymous source. Even Shane, Jessica, Luka, Kaleo, and Jay were kept in the dark. The extra protection provided by Finn's security was also a huge help. The team was free to proceed with their investigation without worrying about their families.

The paperwork on the case was daunting. It kept the team in the office for the remainder of August. For the first time in months, Lori was free to live without fearing for Mike's safety. It was a huge relief although it was difficult to move out of Cliff's home. It was really nice to have someone with whom to share her day. It was also nice to have a break from being a single parent. Cliff and Mike had bonded during their time together.

Lori waited for the weekend to move out. It would be less stressful for Mike to have a couple of days in their condo before going back to school. She wasn't prepared for his tantrum.

"Mommy, I don't want to go back there. I like it here. I thought Cliff liked us. I've been really good. I eat all my vegetables and I pick up my toys. I know that I don't make the bed too good but I'll get better. You said Cliff needed us to stay here because he was having bad dreams. Doesn't he need us anymore?"

Lori was speechless. It was one of her fears that Mike would become attached to someone she liked. It was too soon for her to make any kind of commitment. A small part of her was still mourning Thomas, and she didn't want to rush into a relationship and make the same mistakes she made with Thomas.

Cliff couldn't help but overhear Mike's pleas. It broke his heart. He went to the door of Mike's room and saw that Lori was struggling for the right thing to say.

"Mike, you haven't done anything wrong. I love having you and your mommy here. You helped me get through a rough time. It would be selfish for me to ask you to stay any longer. You and your mommy are a family, and it's time for you to go back to your home. But that doesn't mean that you won't see me. It just means that you won't sleep here anymore. You still need to come over for swimming lessons."

Mike ran to Cliff who caught him in a hug. Cliff knew that his house would be empty without Lori and Mike, but he also realized that Lori needed to get control back over her life. She had deferred to whatever it took to keep Mike safe for the last few weeks.

Mike finally calmed down and helped Lori pack up his clothes. He rode with Cliff back to his home. Cliff wanted to stay and help Lori get settled in but he knew that she needed space. Instead, he made a date with mother and son to go to Crystal's on Saturday afternoon. Mike hadn't been there yet and Cliff knew that he would love it.

Steve and Danny were enjoying a return to normalcy at their home. They had a birthday party planned for Jack on Sunday. His birthday wasn't until Tuesday but that was a work and school day. It was a kids' party for Jack's friends from school plus his other brothers. They would have a family dinner at Ed and Clara's Tuesday night with family. Of course, the family was constantly growing and changing.

Finn was happy to get back to his routine. He worked from home whenever he could and spent part of each day with Fiona. Kono was experiencing some morning sickness, and the fatigue was getting worse. She didn't know whether to laugh or cry when an early sonogram showed two tiny egg sacs. She was having twins. Finn didn't have the same problem; he went about his business these days with a huge smile on his face.

Training on the new system was complete. Kono was assigned to the office and spent a lot of her day as the 5-0 system liaison.

Labor Day weekend rolled around and the team was standing down for the holiday weekend. Steve and Danny took advantage of the time off and took their family to the cabin. Steve was having trouble letting the stress of the job go. He was one of the few people on the island who knew how big the organization was and how much of a threat it had been to his team. He didn't even tell Danny. Only the admiral and the governor were completely briefed.

As usual, Steve could feel the stress fall away as they neared the cabin. He had so many good memories from the cabin. There were the early years with his parents and Mary. Then there was the first weekend with Danny and Grace. His honeymoon with Danny was burned into his brain. They had such a good time.

Then there were the years watching Jack grow up stargazing by the lake and playing 'Masters of the Universe'. Jesse made a couple of trips with them before his parents' death. He thought that it was the coolest place on earth. It was like they were the only people left on the island. He didn't have to worry about his parents yelling at him up there.

The boys knew the drill when Steve pulled up to the cabin. They grabbed their gear and dumped it in their room. Then they helped carry in the food for the weekend. They had the usual smoked meats and side dishes from the place in town.

Danny took their bags into the master bedroom. He was looking forward to the weekend. It had been tough to keep up with his family the last couple of years. Now he could go hiking without so much pain from his knee. He also hoped to ease some of Steve's stress.

Steve put the meat in the warming oven and unpacked the cold food. His appetite had been off for the last couple of weeks, but he was definitely hungry now. Steve walked through the cabin to make sure that everything was in working order. He turned the water heater up and opened the windows to air the cabin out.

Steve and Danny had beer with their meal; the boys had lemonade. There little conversation until most of the food was gone.

"I can't believe that we ate all the brisket. Didn't you boys eat today? I saw you put away oatmeal and raisin toast at breakfast, and I packed your lunch myself."

"Sorry Danno. We're just hungry." That was the best Jesse could offer.

"Yeah sorry Danno, I was really hungry." Steve didn't look sorry at all with barbeque sauce smeared on his chin. He did look really happy.

"Are you going to make biscuits and gravy for breakfast Danno?" Jack was already looking forward to the morning meal. Danny always made biscuits and gravy at least one morning while they were at the cabin.

"I guess that I better make you boys a big breakfast. I can't have you going around half-starved all day. Now help me clean up this mess. We still have cobbler for dessert and I think I saw some peach ice cream in the freezer to go with it."

It was a team effort to pack up the leftovers and wipe down the table. It took a little longer to get sauce off the boys' faces and hands. They enjoyed their dessert on the front porch. Then they all walked down by the lake and spent some time picking out some of the bigger constellations.

Finally it was time for the boys to take their showers and go to bed. They were tired and decided to forego story time. After Steve and Danny tucked the boys in for the night, they grabbed another beer and went out to the front porch.

They settled on the swing and were content to sit there in silence for a while. It was Steve who finally spoke first.

"I really need this weekend here."

"I know, babe. I don't think that I've ever seen you this uptight. What's going on?"

"It was just such a big case. Everywhere Finn looked, he found more evidence. I wasn't sure that we would take everyone out, and I was afraid for our ohana. These guys would have done anything to protect their organization."

"It's over now. You have to let it go. Finn had our back, and your Navy buddy took care of us too."

"He's an Admiral, Danny."

"He helped us out. That makes him a friend. So what's the plan for tomorrow?"

"I think the boys want to fish in the morning and go tracking in the woods in the afternoon."

"That sounds like a plan. Do you want to go in? The boys will sleep until morning. I'm ready to have some hot sex with my husband."

"I love the way that you think. That would be the perfect end to a pretty terrific evening. I love you Danno. You and the boys are everything to me."

"Me too babe."

The men locked up for the night and retired to their room. It was the beginning of a long weekend for them and they intended to make the most of it.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Ideas are fictional; not making any money on this. Hawaii 5-0 belongs to CBS. That's okay because none of this would work on TV.**

Family Life Continues, Chapter 12

September 2022

" _Do you want to go in? The boys will sleep until morning. I'm ready to have some hot sex with my husband."_

" _I love the way that you think. That would be the perfect end to a pretty terrific evening. I love you Danno. You and the boys are everything to me."_

" _Me too babe."_

 _The men locked up for the night and retired to their room. It was the beginning of a long weekend for them and they intended to make the most of it._

Steve checked on the boys before heading to the bedroom. Danny had detoured for another couple of beers and came in just as Steve was pulling the quilt and sheet down.

"Another beer? You trying to get me drunk?"

"This is our third for the night and that includes supper. It would take a lot more than that. I just wanted another beer."

"I think my t-shirt should go in the hamper. I look like I was rolling in barbeque sauce."

"You're not going to believe it but you've got some on your back."

"No, I don't believe that. I haven't enjoyed a meal like that in weeks."

Danny walked over to Steve and ran his hand along Steve's ribs. "You've lost weight. It's not fair. I have to watch my weight like a hawk and you lose weight."

"Danny, you look great. You're appetite has picked up now that you're not on pain meds anymore. You know that I'm happy to work out with you anytime you want."

"How about now? I think that I'm up for a little extracurricular activity."

"Always with the big words, Danno. I think that you're a little overdressed for what I have in mind." Steve quickly shed the rest of his clothes and found a comfortable spot on the bed.

"It's your fault. You distracted me." Danny shucked the remainder of his clothes and picked a spot next to Steve.

"Do you remember our honeymoon here Danny?"

"How could I forget? It was the first and only time that I spent a whole day completely nude. I wasn't sure that I would like it but it was really hot."

"If you want to know the truth, it was a first for me too. It will be a while before we can do it again."

"I bet we could get Mom and Dad to keep the boys for a weekend if we wanted to come up here for our anniversary. We could try it again."

"We'll see what their plans are when it gets closer." Steve was running his hand up and down the long scar on Danny's knee. "Is it still sore?"

"It's a little tender but a small price to pay."

"It's been quite a year so far. We had our cruise, you had knee surgery, and Mom and Dad moved in next door. Lori is back on the team, and we just closed what will probably be the biggest case of our careers. And Kono is pregnant with twins."

"She still looks shell-shocked. She told me that she and Finn wanted one more child. Two more will be a lot work than one, plus Fiona will be in the 'terrible threes'.

"I thought it was 'terrible twos'. Jack was pretty easy once we got him potty trained."

"I can promise you that Jack was a lot easier to potty train than Grace. Of course I couldn't make a game out of shooting for distance and accuracy with a girl."

"I think it's easier to raise boys. At least we don't have to worry about buying supplies every 28 days for them. Do you think that Kono and Finn will let us babysit?"

"Babe, I'm sure they will let us borrow the babies anytime we want. You know that they will want to do as much themselves as they can just as they did with Fiona."

"We'll get to be the cool Uncle Steve and Uncle Danno."

"It's a good deal. We get to play with the babies and still get a good night's sleep. Remember the first few months with Jack? The boy had impeccable timing. By the time that we finished for the night and got to bed, he wanted to get up to play. We had a lot of fast sex then."

"It was better than no sex, and Jack grew out of it after the first two or three months. But you realize the boys are sleeping and we're just sitting here talking. I thought we had something else in mind."

"We did, but it was just nice to sit here with you like this and drink our beer. I just wanted us to slow down a little."

Steve put his empty bottle on the nightstand and leaned over to kiss Danny. "How slow do you want to take this?"

Danny put his bottle down and returned Steve's kiss. It was slow and very hot. They slid down the bed so that they were reclining now. "How about if I lead until you figure out the tempo?"

"You want to be on top tonight?"

"Okay." That was all Danny managed to say before Steve came in for another kiss. Steve's hands were busy too. They were on his back and down his ass. Steve was definitely an ass man.

Despite the fact that they had frequent sex, the desire was always there. With their busy schedule, the opportunity to take it slow and easy was rare. Keeping that in mind, the men took their time. They enjoyed the friction created when they slid their bodies across each other.

Danny waited as long as he could before reaching for the lube. He made sure that Steve was ready for him before he slid into Steve. He paused for a few seconds to catch his breath. Sex with Steve was always a contact sport. Then he started moving, keeping it slow and easy.

"Danny, do you think you could pick it up a little. I'm dying here."

"Nonsense, no one ever died waiting for an orgasm. I've known a few who would kill for one."

"Smart ass! Oh, that's better."

Danny decided that it was time to pick up the pace. After that, he sort of lost his train of thought. All he knew was how good it was to be inside Steve. He was pumping Steve's erection with his left hand and he could tell that Steve was close. Seconds later, Steve came. Danny lasted only a few more thrusts. They were hot and sticky and didn't really care.

They parted reluctantly and they were still breathing hard. Steve ran his hand along Danny's cheek. He wanted to suspend time and stay like this with Danny for a while. Steve knew all too well how fragile life could be. His life with Danny gave him insight into how devastated his father must have been after his mother's death.

"I think that we could use a shower. And we probably should change the sheets. You got sauce on these."

Steve looked around and was chagrined to see that Danny wasn't just giving him a hard time. "I really have sauce on my back?"

"I told you, but that's not the only reason to change the sheets so don't get your panties in a twist. I hate sleeping on a wet spot."

"Quite being such a girl! Shower first and then sheets?"

"It's a deal. I'll even wash your back."

The shower was playful and a little erotic but neither wanted to take it any further. They were both tired and wanted to get some sleep. Clean sheets were soon on the bed. Steve put the dirty ones in the washer but wanted to wait until morning to run the washer. They could throw their dirty clothes in with the sheets then.

Steve and Danny slept in the nude that night. It wasn't something they did often, but they could tell the boys that they were so tired after their shower that they forget to put their shorts on. It wouldn't be the first time that the boys found them that way.

They were typical boys and decided to give it a try. Neither cared for it and put their briefs on before going to sleep. The dress code for the house was pretty lax unless Grace was staying overnight. It was just no big deal.

As it turned out, the boys slept in until Steve and Danny went out to start breakfast. Both were hungry from their activity last night. Steve was cooking the sausage while Danny mixed the dough for biscuits. They heard a door squeaking in the hall and the hall bathroom door closing. Then a toilet flushed and someone turned on a faucet.

Jack and Jesse finally made their appearance in the kitchen. Their faces were freshly washed and they looked very rested.

"Well, look who's up. I thought that we were going to have to roust you. Can you two set the table for us?"

"We were tired. It's so quiet out here. Is it too late to go fishing?" Jesse's favorite part of cabin life was the fishing.

Steve turned the sausages over and came over to hug the boys. "It's the cabin. What's our first rule?"

Jack knew this one. It was his favorite part. "We have no schedule."

"That's right. We can go fishing as soon as the breakfast dishes are done. Danno's fixing biscuits and gravy. Are you hungry?"

"We're starving." The boys answered this one in unison. They were going through a growth spurt and couldn't get enough food some days.

The boys pulled out plates and flatware. Steve took the sausage out of the pan and put them on a plate and into the warming oven. He kept a couple out to break up into the gravy. Steve could make gravy after so many years of watching Danny but he didn't unless Danny was unavailable. This was one of Danny's special meals and he wouldn't take anything away from him.

Once the biscuits were in, the eggs and gravy came next. Steve scrambled up several eggs while Danny stirred flour into the fat left in the sausage skillet. Steve poured coffee, juice, and milk while the eggs set up some. The eggs, gravy, and biscuits were ready within minutes.

The family sat at the table and enjoyed their morning meal. The conversation was mostly about afternoon activities. Steve was teaching the boys how to track someone through the woods. Danny volunteered to be their target. He was a fair tracker and he had a good idea how much of a trail he needed to leave for the boys to be successful. He usually took a good book to stay occupied until the boys found him.

The fishing trip was moderately successful. They had enough for lunch if they added the leftovers from the previous evening. Steve cooked the fish over an open fire which only added to the experience. They ate sitting around the campfire. Cleanup was minimal and quickly accomplished.

Danny was exempt from cleanup so he could have a head start. He had a three different starting points to choose from. It was up to the boys to determine which one Danny chose. That was the most difficult part of the exercise. The boys changed into their camo t-shirts and shorts. They wore hiking boots instead of their usual slippers.

It took them almost thirty minutes to find Danny's trail. Steve supervised the activity and offered no help unless they asked for it. Jack was too stubborn to ask and Jesse took his cues from Jack. Danny left a clever trail that gave the boys a few problems. There were a couple of dead-end trails that Jesse caught. It took a little over an hour to find Danny.

He was sitting in the shade reading his book. He was enjoying a bottle of water and some Oreos. He offered cookies to the boys while Steve ate a protein bar. They finished their water and hiked back to the cabin. Then it was time to enjoy a swim in the lake. They were a little overheated from their hike and the lake was the perfect temperature.

Everyone swam a few laps before they started a game of catch with a ball. Then they changed into some dry clothes for supper. Danny prepared fresh ears of corn for the campfire while Steve seasoned the steaks. It was red meat time for the boys. Some fresh carrot sticks rounded out the meal.

Dessert was the traditional smores. Everyone loved them and it was something they always had. It was a perfect day for the family. The boys needed showers after the smores. The men cleaned up also. Then they sat around the campfire for a while telling stories. Some were about Steve's time in the Navy; others were from Steve's and Danny's childhood.

Finally the boys ran out of gas and opted to go to bed. Steve and Danny got another bottle of water from the fridge and went back to the porch to swing. There they exchanged more stories of childhood about family. They were feeling very mellow from their day and weren't ready to turn in for the night yet.

It was the mosquitoes that drove them in. Perversely, they only seemed to bother Danny. Steve had to break out the Benadryl cream and carefully applied it to the spots Danny couldn't reach. When the itching eased off some, Danny found a comfortable position on the bed. Steve was able to spoon behind Danny for a change. They were asleep in minutes.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Ideas are fictional; not making any money on this. Hawaii 5-0 belongs to CBS. That's okay because none of this would work on TV.**

Family Life Continues, Chapter 13

September 2022

Monday morning rolled around too quickly for the McGarrett-Williams family. It had been such a perfect weekend. They fished, swam in the lake, hiked and tracked in the woods, eaten around the campfire, and most importantly played as a family. Steve and Danny had time in the evening and early morning hours to make love and just hold onto each other.

It took an hour to pack up and clean up. Laundry had been started when they got up so clean sheets were on the beds ready for their next trip. All perishables were packed up ready to take home. Their bags were in the SUV, and the cabin had been swept and wiped clean. Next stop was to Finn and Kono's home.

Finn was grilling out for the team. His time as a civilian consultant with 5-0 gave him a greater appreciation for the service the men and women of the team and HPD performed for him and the other citizens of Hawaii. He knew that Kono was paid more than a lot of the other officers because of her time with 5-0 and the level of expertise she had attained. Even at that, it was a pittance when considering that she put her life on the line routinely.

There was only so much he could do without tipping his hand. Finn was able to upgrade some of the equipment that Kono and the others used. They had the best Kevlar money could buy. Their systems were topnotch. Kono's vehicle had a lot of upgrades guaranteed to protect the driver and any passengers.

Finn's company was paying for Grace's tuition this year as part of an expanded internship program. He had several other cops' kids on the payroll and on scholarship. It was actually a shrewd business investment. The kids grew up with a great work ethic and had worked hard in school. Some worked in a finance capacity. Some worked in systems. Others worked in engineering functions.

He also had some of the kids working apprenticeships in trades. Cliff had several on his crews. Cliff supported Finn's efforts even before meeting Lori. Now he had extra incentive. He knew that the men and women of HPD had Lori's back when she went out in the field.

Cliff was assisting Finn at the grill when the McGarrett-Williams family walked into the back yard. The family had stopped at their home to drop off their gear and freshen up a little. Ed and Clara were waiting for them to get back before heading over to the party. They rode together and Clara enlisted the boys help to carry out her pies.

"Welcome to the party. How was your weekend at the cabin?" Finn hailed the men while the boys found their friends.

Steve did the usual half man-hug with Finn and Cliff. "It was amazing and not long enough. How has your weekend been?"

"It's been nice. I think Kono has finally caught up on her rest, and Fiona had enjoyed having her mommy home."

"We enjoyed our time with the boys too. For a couple of days, I felt like we had enough of the good stuff. It looks like you've got a great party going here. Is the grill new?"

"Yes, I've admired yours for a while now. I decided to buy one for the house."

Danny was surprised to see Finn manning the grill. He didn't recall anything that suggested that Finn knew anything about meal preparation. "It's a beauty. Have you manned a grill before?"

"No, but Cliff has and he's tutored me on the finer points. Don't worry. I won't burn your burger."

Danny checked out the progress of the meat which was now sizzling. "I'm not worried. You have enough food over there to feed at least two armies. Besides, it's not that hard to grill. Even Steve here could cook out when we first met. He wasn't as versatile as he is now back then."

"Danny, anyone who didn't know me then would think that I was a Neanderthal the way you talk about me."

"Babe, you were and at times still are a Neanderthal. You have improved with mammal-to-mammal communication skills, and at least it's been a while since you threw anyone in a shark tank or dangled anyone off a tall building."

Finn looked from Danny to Steve and back to Danny. "I've heard stories about the first year or two that the team was in business. Those are just urban legends, aren't they? I never really asked Kono."

Danny laughed with a full belly kind of laugh and shook his head. "No Finn, they definitely not urban legends. And then there was the hand grenade that you used to blow off the door in the pawn shop."

"Danny, he refused to unlock the door."

Finn was fighting to keep a straight face but it was nearly impossible when he saw the indignant look on Steve's face.

"I don't recall anything of that nature in the official police reports." When both men turned to him with a puzzled look, Finn realized that he should come clean. "When I first met Kono, I wanted to know about the people she worked with. I needed to know that you were clean cops and that you would keep Kono safe. I met my share of the other kind of cop in a previous life. I read enough to know that I could trust you with my life and the life of the woman that I love."

Steve shook his head and confessed their part. "That's okay Finn. We wouldn't have expected anything less. We checked you out too because you wanted to be with our sister. You had some interesting blips in your file from your younger years, but the last several years were rock solid."

Danny nodded in agreement. "You're a good man, Finn. You should know that we spent a lot of nights and weekends brainstorming how to write up some of our reports without actually saying what happened. When the governor assigned Lori to the team at the start of the second year, she reviewed the files from that time and had a lot of questions. Chin spent so much time ducking into the men's room to avoid her questions that she thought he had a medical condition."

"So does anyone besides the four of you know the truth?"

"No, and we like to keep it that way. We don't need to do that so much anymore. Your technology helps us a lot. And you should know that the suspects were never in any danger. There are limits to what we did, but sometimes there are still extreme situations that call for extreme measures."

"I know that. I think what happened last month is a good example. I assure you that I took extreme measures to protect the people I love, my family."

It was Steve who stepped forward and laid his hand on Finn's shoulder. "We know that Finn. Believe me when I tell you that we appreciate what you have done for us."

"I think that's enough serious discussion for now. Get yourselves something cold to drink and find a plate. I think that these are done."

The food was wonderful as usual. It was a time for the team and those who supported them to relax and have some fun. The party ended about an hour after the last of the smores were eaten. The kids had school the next day and the adults had work.

Cliff found time to take Lori for a walk on the beach while Mike played soccer with some of the other kids. He missed seeing Lori and Mike daily but he knew that they needed some time and space to establish a routine.

"How is it going with Mike? Is he adjusting to the new school?"

"He's doing okay only because Jack and Jesse are there. He's smaller than some of his classmates, but Jack and Jesse have made it known that he's one of their ohana along with Charlie, Andy, and Kekoa. Even so one of the boys must have told Steve or Danny that someone was giving Mike a hard time. The next thing I knew, Steve picked Mike up and dropped him off with their boys. Steve personally escorted Mike to his classroom and I think he kind of intimidated the bully. Mike said that he gave the kid a really scary look."

"I've seen that glare a time or two. Occasionally the boys will decide that they don't want to do what they're supposed to do. Danny will lecture them but Steve just gives them the look."

"They're afraid of Steve?"

"Hell, no. I didn't mean to give that impression. He has never laid a hand on either of them, and he seldom has to raise his voice. The look is his alternative to the lecture. After listening to a few of Danny's rants, I think they probably prefer the look. They're both great parents. They have so much more patience that I could ever have."

"Me too. I do okay most of the time, but Mike whines when he gets tired or hungry."

"I've done a little of that myself."

"God knows I wish I could. It's a luxury that I can't afford."

"You know that I miss you both. The house seems empty."

"I miss having someone to talk to at the end of the day. I miss you Cliff. I appreciate that you've back off some but I didn't mean for you to stay away."

"I've just been waiting for you to let me know when you were ready to see me again."

"Would you like to come for dinner on Saturday? My spaghetti sauce isn't as good as Clara's but it's better than the bottled stuff."

"I'd love too. Can I bring the wine?"

"That would be lovely. Now I need to find my son and take him home. I think he's got an inch of dirt on him."

Cliff took the opportunity to steal a kiss before walking her back to the party.

It was a little chaotic at the McGarrett-Williams home that evening. Steve discovered that the milk had turned sour and had to make a quick trip to the local 7-11 store while Danny packed lunches and attended to the dirty laundry. The boys were over-tired when they went up for their showers and ended up bickering about who got in the shower first.

Steve went upstairs in time to see the boys in a shoving match. He was also tired and took a deep breath before wading into the fray.

"That will be enough. Jesse, you take the shower in here. Jack, you take the shower in my room. I'll be waiting for you in your room when you're finished. I want you to use the time to think about what you've done."

Steve topped the orders off with a death glare. Both boys immediately did as they were told. A few minutes later, both boys were back in their room in their sleep shorts. Steve and Danny were sitting on Jack's bed and waiting for them.

The boys stood in front of their dads. It was seldom that they got in trouble and it was the first time that they got physical with each other. Steve and Danny could see that the boys were exhausted and now overwrought waiting for their punishment. Danny asked Steve to take the lead in the situation. He knew that he tended to ramble when disciplining the boys and everyone was too tired for that tonight.

"Who wants to tell me what happened up here?"

Jesse was first to talk. He felt guilty for arguing with Jack and didn't want to get him in trouble. "Jack was going to get in the shower first and I wanted to because I was so tired. I shoved him so I could get in first."

Jack wouldn't let Jesse take full blame for what happened. "Daddy, I should have let Jesse go first. I was first last night. I shoved him back."

Steve held up his hand. "Are you both sorry?"

The boys nodded in unison. "Yes, sir."

"Then shake hands and say you're sorry."

The boys shook hands and followed the shake with a hug.

"Okay, next time this comes up, what are you going to do?"

"I'll let Jack go first."

"No, that's not the best solution. Jack shouldn't go first every time he wants to anymore than you should go first all the time. You need to take turns because that's what we do. The next time you are both so tired and need to get cleaned up, you ask to use our bathroom. It's not off-limits. As long as you respect our privacy, you can use it when you need to. Now it's time for bed. No story time tonight. I think you're too tired to enjoy it anyway. I love you Jack. I love you Jesse."

Steve and Danny rose to give Jack access to his bed. They hugged both boys and gave them a little back rub. Danny was ready to add his two cents. "You guys need to remember that we're here when you have a dispute. And you don't lay hands on people you love. Not ever. I love you both."

When their dads went downstairs, Jesse spoke quietly. "I'm really sorry Jack."

"I'm sorry too Jesse."

"I love you Jack. I'm really happy that we're brothers."

"Me too. We'd better get to sleep. We don't want Daddy or Danno to come back up here to tell us to be quiet."

The boys dropped off quickly. They were really tired. Steve and Danny finished in the kitchen and came up to take their showers. They avoided the shoving and agreed to share their shower. They were big on water conservation.

"Do you think that I should have given them another punishment besides cutting story time?"

"No, it was a first offense and they were more tired than anything. I suspect that they were imagining something worse when they were in the shower. If it happens again, then we can take it further."

"Thanks Danno. Let's get some sleep. Love you babe."

"Love you too. Goodnight."


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Ideas are fictional; not making any money on this. Hawaii 5-0 belongs to CBS. That's okay because none of this would work on TV.**

Family Life Continues, Chapter 14

September 2022

Jack and Jesse were always well-behaved boys and especially so at school. Neither boy had ever served a detention; in fact, both always got top marks in citizenship. It was surprising to Steve and Danny to get a call from the school requesting a conference with Jack's teacher and the school counselor.

Clara noticed that Jack seemed a little out of sorts when she picked him up from school. It was taking him longer to finish some of his homework, and he seemed worn out from the effort. Steve had an idea of what was coming but he decided to wait until the conference.

Jack was really upset to find out that his parents had been called to school. Like all kids, he knew that they never call your parents to school to tell them what a brilliant kid you are and how well you are doing. It was trouble with a capital 'T'.

The conference was during the teacher's planning period early in the afternoon. Mrs. Knudson, the 4th grade teacher and Mrs. Holloway, the counselor, were in the teachers' lounge waiting for Steve and Danny. The lounge was empty and cold drinks were available from the vending machine. Neither man was interested in refreshments.

Mrs. Knudson shook hands with both men and sat. "Commander McGarrett, Detective Williams, I appreciate you taking time out of your busy day. Let me start by saying that I enjoy having both of your boys in my class. They are always prepared for their day, they participate in class, they're helpful to their classmates, and they're very respectful of the rules. I wish that I could say that about all of my students. It would make my job so much easier."

Danny wanted to take some of the tension out of the moment. "Thank you. We appreciate hearing that. It's not a problem for us to come here. If there's a problem, we want to do everything we can to help. You have a tough enough job to do. What's going on with Jack?"

Mrs. Holloway took control of the conversation. "First I would like to ask. Is there anyone in the family who has been diagnosed with ADD or ADHD? I can tell you what some of the symptoms are if you're not sure?"

Steve put his hand up to indicate he was the guilty party. Mrs. Holloway thought that he was indicating that he didn't want to hear that Jack might have a learning disability. "Commander McGarrett, a lot of people have learning problems. There's no disgrace to be diagnosed…."

"No, you misunderstand. I have ADHD. I wasn't diagnosed until I was almost out of high school. I was able to pick up most of the material that I missed in class on my own, but it's an ongoing struggle. Just ask Danny what I'm like at Christmas. We're aware that Jack has shown many of the symptoms that I have. We've tried to manage it by keeping the family on a healthy diet and by getting a lot of exercise. It's what has helped me the most. What's going on with Jack now?"

Mrs. Holloway was relieved to know that the men were not resistant to hearing what she had to say. "The material this year is more challenging, and Jack seems to be struggling. He's keeping up and completing the work. Mrs. Knudson has noticed that the effort to focus is taking a toll on Jack. He complains of a headache sometimes in the afternoon, particularly on rainy days when he's not able to blow off some steam outside."

"My parents watch the boys part-time after school, and she has noticed that Jack is having some problems with homework. What do you suggest?"

"Have you considered having him tested and maybe getting him on medication?" Mrs. Holloway hated having kids medicated but sometimes it was such a huge relief to the kids to be able to focus without so much effort.

Steve shook his head. "Jack seemed to be doing okay until now. Danny and I need to talk and do a little research on our own. We have a counselor that we used a few years ago when our daughter needed to talk to someone. The agency she works for offers a full range of services. Can we get back to you in a couple of days?"

"That would be fine. You need to be comfortable with whatever path forward you plan to take."

"Is there anything we can do in the short term?"

"I'd say the status quo is a good plan. There is a link between some of the dyes used in a lot of foods, and sugar is notorious for causing all kinds of problems. Jack mentions that he sometimes swims with you in the morning before school. Do you wake him up early to swim?"

"No, I like to swim or run in the morning before work. Exercise is one of my coping mechanisms. The boys have a strict bedtime on school nights, and sometimes Jack will wake up a little early and meet me as I'm finishing up. We'll swim some together."

"Although I wouldn't advise getting a child up early to exercise, it sounds like it is something he enjoys. Certainly he continue to do that as is. Otherwise, anything you can do to ease some of his stress would be good. From what I can tell, you have a good handle on that. You're both wonderful parents. We remember Grace from her time here. I hear that she is doing well in college."

Danny beamed at the mention of their daughter. "She almost has enough credits to be a senior. She expects to graduate early. Grace studied in London last year, and she had an internship last summer. She really enjoyed attending school here."

"We won't take any more of your time. Thank you for coming. Jack will be returning from Mrs. Casey's art class. Would you like to have a word with him? I can send him in."

"That would be great. He was really worried about today."

Steve and Danny had a chance to catch their breath before Jack came in. He wasn't afraid of his dads, but he was afraid of letting them down. He looked nervous when he came in.

Steve walked over to meet Jack halfway and bent over to hug him. "Hey buddy, it's okay. You're not in trouble. Your teacher thought that you might be having some trouble paying attention in class. I had the same problem when I was your age. She wants to help us."

"I'm not in trouble?"

Danny joined Steve and knelt down to talk to Jack. "You are definitely not in trouble. We can talk more tonight and we'll see if we can't come up with a plan to make it a little easier."

Jack appeared to relax a little. "I'd like that. I need to get back to class. I'm supposed to give my report in science class today."

"We'll walk you back to class. Unless a case comes in, we should be on time tonight. Maybe we can take a swim tonight before supper."

On the way back to the Palace, Steve and Danny discussed what to do to help Jack.

"Danny, I hate the idea of putting Jack on Ritalin. It's been around for years, and I tried it for a while when I was first diagnosed. I hated the way it made me feel."

"I agree, but we can't just leave Jack twisting in the wind. There must be alternatives to medication that's been around for thirty years."

"I hope so. I knew that it was possible that Jack would have to deal with this. Maybe you should have donated the sperm instead of me."

"We're not having that conversation. If we had used mine, then Jack would not exist. We'd have some other child living with us, and I cannot even imagine that. Jack is such a great kid. And sometimes he is so you that I can see what you must have been like as a kid. Your parents are gone and we don't see much of Mary so I don't get to hear stories about when you were young. Watching Jack grow up is the next best thing. And you managed to get through it even though your parents didn't know that you were struggling with school. At least we can help Jack."

"I guess you're right Danny. I can't imagine what our life would be without Jack. He's the best of both of us. Remember what he used to do after he started walking but before he learned how to talk?"

"I think we have footage of some of that. Whenever he would get frustrated, which was often, he would pace up and down and jabber at us."

"Danny, he was ranting. He was all you, babe."

"I don't do that."

"Oh really, you're not going there. He was your little 'mini-me'. He even waved his hands around just like you."

"Oh yeah, what about that time I found him out of his crib and poised to fly off his changing table."

"That's not my fault!"

"What about all the times he played 'hide and seek' but forgot to tell us? I nearly had heart failure. And let me tell you, it's impossible to track a baby with hardwood floors."

"How can that be my fault?"

"I found him in with the pots and pans. I found him in Grace's closet. I found him in our shower."

"You wanted to put a tracking chip on him."

"I would have been happy with a bell. He also had a nasty habit on sneaking up on me. He scared the crap out of me on more than one occasion."

"What can I say; he was good at stealth mode."

"Steven, that is all you and I wouldn't change a thing about him."

"Me either. How about I call and get us an appointment with the behavioral medicine clinic. That's probably a good place to start. They are familiar with our family and I trust them."

"I agree. I'll call Mom and let her know what is going on. She's been worried about Jack too."

Steve and Danny were busy for the rest of the afternoon, but thankfully no new cases came in. They made it home on time so that Steve and Jack could have their swim. Danny and Jesse joined them. It was good therapy for Danny's new knee, and Jesse wanted to be anywhere his family was. Soon the boys were diving off their dads' shoulders. They were all a little breathless when it was time to come in.

Steve changed into dry clothes to get supper on the table while the others showered off. They had hamburgers with grilled veggies and fresh fruit. Steve took his shower while Danny and the boys cleaned up the supper mess.

They had a family meeting when Steve came downstairs. Danny explained to Jack and Jesse what their teacher and the counselor had discussed with them. Steve explained to Jesse how hard it was sometimes for someone with ADHD to shut out all the distractions and focus on one thing.

"You boys have heard me tease Daddy when something cool is happening. Remember how he was before we went on our cruise? Jack is like that sometimes. We all get like that but it's harder for them. We'll be seeing someone at the office where the counselor is."

The boys were familiar with the counselor. Jesse saw one for a few visits after his parents were killed, and the family had some joint sessions also. Jack seemed comfortable with the plan, and Jesse was mostly concerned if he could do anything to help his brother.

"Mrs. Holloway thinks that we're doing a lot of the right things now. It's going to take some time to come up with a plan but that's okay. You're doing okay at school, Jack. We just think that we can make it a little easier to manage the ADHD. It will get harder to manage as school get harder. That's why we want to act now."

Jack was relieved that he was going to get some help. Some days it was all he could do to finish his seatwork. He was also relieved that his parents didn't blame him for what he was going through.

It was story time and then bedtime. Steve and Danny went out to sit by the water and drink a beer. It was something they did when they were stressed out, and the day had been very stressful for them. Steve still carried some guilt for passing ADHD on to his son, but in his heart he realized that he had passed some good traits on too. With some professional guidance, they would get Jack through this.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Ideas are fictional; not making any money on this. Hawaii 5-0 belongs to CBS. That's okay because none of this would work on TV.**

Family Life Continues, Chapter 15

October 2022

It took the remainder of September and half of October to get to the point where Steve and Danny thought that they had a handle on addressing Jack's ADHD. Steve thought that he faced a lot of paperwork at 5-0, but it was a drop in the bucket compared to the last few weeks.

The hardest part was without a doubt the personal inventory. The counselor wanted to assess the severity of Steve's ADHD. It had been years since his original diagnosis and it seemed that more of his idiosyncrasies were actually part of his ADHD than he remembered. Steve also had an inventory to fill out for Jack. Danny had forms for both Steve and Jack.

At one point, the doctor wanted to contact Shelley to fill out an inventory but Steve really didn't want to go there. He knew that it was hard enough to give Jack up without dragging her back into the picture. Fortunately, the doctor they worked with for the surrogacy was thorough in taking a complete history that was included in the information provided before Steve and Danny made their choice of egg donor. It was a factor Steve considered seriously because he hoped to minimize any impact on their child.

Steve was assessed with severe ADHD. The doctor was surprised that he had been accepted to the Naval Academy and that he functioned so well without medication. Normally stress makes ADHD more difficult to control, and Steve had lived with a lot of stress all of his adult life.

Danny's admiration of Steve grew as they moved through the process. He learned about the obstacles that people with ADHD face and he knew that Steve's parents had not been supportive at all. If they had, Steve would have been diagnosed during childhood.

Finally the assessments were completed by family and Jack's teacher. Steve, Danny, Jack, and Jesse had a couple of counseling sessions. Jack and Jesse both had a private session, and Steve and Danny had a session together. It was difficult for Steve to share so much about their family life to someone they met only recently. He wanted to go to the counselor who helped them with Jesse, but the new person specialized in working with ADD/ADHD.

Dr. Pickering consulted with Dr. Yuen, a psychiatrist on staff, as part of his preparation for his meeting with the family today. It was a tough case for him. Like most of the citizens on the island, he was well aware of 5-0 accomplishments. He was stunned to discover that the head of 5-0 had overcome ADHD mostly through his own grit and determination.

The doctor met with Steve and Danny in his office. "I want to say it's been a real pleasure to meet you and get to know your family. I've been a fan of your task force since its inception. Between your jobs and other unusual circumstances, I expected that Jack would be really struggling at school. His ADHD is rated moderate to severe. He should be having a lot of problems at school and with getting along with his classmates. That's not the case at all."

"Steve, you have managed your own ADHD so well and you were very smart to share some of your strategies with Jack. You and Danny are terrific parents. I can't emphasize that enough. I wasn't aware that you had adopted another son. Both boys are very well-adjusted. It was interesting to talk to the boys separately and then together. They have a unique dynamic for nine year olds. It reminded me of what I saw when I talked to both of you."

"I understand that Jack is protective of Jesse, but Jesse is equally protective of Jack. And I had trouble keeping the others straight. Jack talked about his other brothers. He said that there are four of them. Two of the boys, Charlie and Andy, are your daughter's brothers. Is that right?"

Danny knew that someone had to ask the question. It was one that he and Steve answered often since the boys were young. "I was married before; Grace is from my first marriage. My ex-wife, Rachel, remarried and has two sons. Since they are Grace's brothers, the boys decided that they must be brothers too. The third boy, Kekoa, is the son of Chin Ho and Malia Kelly. Chin is part of our team. Jack, Charlie, and Andy thought that it was unfair that Kekoa didn't have a brother so they sort of adopted him. The last boy, Mike, is the son of a newer member of 5-0."

Dr. Pickering looked even more puzzled. Steve wanted the counselor to understand how it was with the team. "When our team formed, most of us were alone. Chin and Kono are cousins but Danny and I had no one on the island except for Grace. We became ohana. Rachel and her family eventually became ohana. As our team expanded, so did our ohana. Danny's parents moved here earlier this year. Other friends have added to our family. When we get a call in the middle of the night, we depend on our ohana to help with the boys."

"I'd like to say that I understand but sadly I've never seen a group of people so dedicated to watching out for each other. It explains so much about your sons. It also helps to explain why Jack has done so well until now. He doesn't have some of the social issues I've seen with other children with ADHD. Your extended family here has given him the confidence to interact with the children at school."

Steve was anxious to get to the bottom line. "So what is your recommendation?"

"I know that neither of you want Jack on medication but I'm going to encourage you to reconsider. Ritalin might have been the go to medication when you were younger but now we have other options. I'm going to recommend a drug that is not a stimulant. This one works in the areas of the brain used for impulse control, focus and attention. More of the neurotransmitter will be available to stimulate the neurons used in concentration and task management. This is different from stimulant medications, which act to flood the entire brain with a chemical stimulant."

"What are the side effects?"

"I'm going to give you some literature that will explain some of the common side effects. Some of the more rare side effects are somewhat disturbing. That's one of reasons Jack will need to come in for a med check every four weeks initially. He will see Dr. Yuen for that since she will be the doctor prescribing the medication. You and Jack's teacher will fill out a questionnaire to help her assess if the medication is working for Jack and if there are any side effects that we need to worry about."

Steve's mind was racing, and Danny knew that he needed to calm him now. "Babe, we should look over the information. We can check with the pediatrician or do our own research. It's not something we need to start today."

Dr. Pickering could see it was time to end the meeting. He had given Jack's parents a lot to think about. They needed time now to accept the information and either concur or come up with an alternative. "When you're ready, make an appointment with Dr. Yuen. Make sure that the receptionist understands that the appointment will be to start Jack on medication. It will take a little longer than a regular med check."

Steve and Danny had a lot to think about. Danny had done some research on his own and he remembered reading about this particular drug. He thought that it was better than some of the other options. Ed and Clara were taking care of the boys at their home. They knew about the appointment and expected that Steve and Danny would be somewhat upset when they got home. Clara had a pot of her special spaghetti sauce on the stove and another pot of water ready for pasta.

There was definitely tension between them men when they came in. The discussion on the way over was heated with Steve taking a stand against medicating Jack. He always hated taking medication of any kind, and he hated the idea of his son growing up on a mood-altering drug. Danny was equally adamant that they needed to do something to help Jack. He showed all the signs of being an over-achiever even though his parents never pushed him that way. It was their job to help him achieve his goals.

Jack was watching the driveway for Steve and Danny. He knew about the appointment and he was very anxious to hear what the doctor had to say. He could see that his dads were upset the minute they came in. It was all his fault.

"Daddy, what did the doctor say? There's nothing he can do to help, is there?"

That stopped Steve in his tracks. He didn't agree with Danny, but he didn't want to upset Jack. He knew from experience that it would only make it harder for Jack to focus. He also realized that even though diet and exercise was helping Jack, it wasn't enough anymore.

Steve sat down on the couch and pulled Jack in for a hug. "Jack, I promise that we will help you. There are medications you can take but it's a big step. Danno and I need to read the information the doctor gave us and think about it some."

Danny sat next to Steve and hugged Jack and Steve. "It's a big decision so we're not ready to do anything today. It will be soon."

Jesse came in to see what was keeping his dads from joining them in the kitchen. He was hungry and he hoped that they were staying for supper. "Is everything okay?"

Danny pulled Jesse to his lap and hugged him. "We're home from a hard day at the office and I smell sauce on the stove. Is Nana going to let us stay to eat?"

"Uh-huh. She made meatballs too. Jack and I helped so we have to stay for supper. She said that it's a rule."

"I hope so. Let's go help set the table." Danny and Jesse went to the back of the house, leaving Steve and Jack in the living room.

"Daddy, I'm sorry that I'm having trouble paying attention. I'm really trying but it's really hard. My head hurts when I get home."

"Jack, it's nothing that you are doing wrong. I know how it is. I have the same problem too. Remember what it's like before we go on vacation?"

"What do you do?"

Steve got an impish smile on his face. "I wind Danno up."

Jack giggled, a very welcome sound. "You must have a lot of bad days."

"Not since I met your Danno. They have all been pretty good since then. Jack, the medicine can do some scary things. It should help your attention problem but it can cause other problems."

"Daddy, can I try it? I'm so tired of making mistakes on tests even when I know the answer."

"Let me talk to Danno and we'll see what we can work out. Give us a little time. We won't take too long." Steve pressed a kiss on Jack's forehead.

It took the weekend and a few hours on the internet for Steve to finally accept the inevitable. Danno gave Steve some space and let him come to the decision without more pressure from him. Dr. Yuen had reserved a spot for the family in case Steve decided to go with medication so she was able to see them on Wednesday. Jack attended this appointment and listened closely to what the doctor told him.

Jack was on his prescription for a couple of weeks when he seemed to improve. The doctor started him on a low dose. She thought that it would be enough along with Jack's other coping mechanisms. After four weeks, Jack went in for his first med check. From the results of the questionnaire that Steve, Danny, and Mrs. Knudson completed, the doctor determined that Jack was doing well on the current dose and no change was necessary at this time. Jack had a counseling appointment with Dr. Pickering to make sure that he was okay with his medication.

Steve was concerned that Jack would need to stay on medication even as an adult but it was impossible to say at this point. Some kids learn to adapt as they get older and others need medication into adulthood. For now, it was enough that Jack was more comfortable at school and that he seemed much happier now.

 _Just as I wrote about knee surgery from a personal point of view, I also have experience with ADD/ADHD. My granddaughter was diagnosed with severe ADHD when she was in the first grade. It was obvious by that time that she had problems with impulse control and attention. Medication has made a huge difference for her. She has used the resources offered by the special services department at school and recently graduated from high school with honors. Her future is uncertain at this time but she will enrolled at the community college part-time and should graduate with an associates degree in general studies in May 2018._


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Ideas are fictional; not making any money on this. Hawaii 5-0 belongs to CBS. That's okay because none of this would work on TV.**

Family Life Continues, Chapter 16

August 2023

Saturday morning dawned bright and clear. Steve relished the glide of the salt water on his skin as he cut through the surf. He looked up and saw Jack waiting to join him in the water. Steve stood and motioned for Jack to come in. Together they swam out and back for three laps before retrieving their towels.

Steve was so proud of Jack. Thanks to keen attention to his diet, regular exercise, and medication, Jack was succeeding in his struggle with ADHD. Because Steve shared this trait with his son, Steve made a supreme effort to get better control of his own behavior. It had been a struggle last December as the Christmas approached. Steve usually just needled Danny a little more than usual because Danny's ranting provided such an entertaining diversion. Instead, Steve either worked out longer in the morning or snuck in an extra session in the evening whenever possible. He also avoided as much sugar as he could stand. With Clara next door baking so often, it wasn't easy.

Today was Grace's day. She was graduating nine months early from college with a degree in Finance and a minor in Economics. Grace worked hard at school and was graduating magna cum laude. Danny had been walking around with a perpetual smile since he received the news. He was even happier when she informed the family that she would be continuing employment with Finn while working on her master's degree.

The commencement exercise was at noon; it would involve a lot of pomp and circumstance, a few speeches, and a long parade of men and women dressed in cap and gown crossing a stage for an empty folder and a handshake. Steve expected that the keynote speech would be more interesting that most. Finn had been invited to speak to the assembly. He usually turned down most speaking invitations but education was important to him. Finn did not have an opportunity to further his formal education when he was younger so he pursued knowledge on his own with a passion. Now he personally funded several scholarships, and his company underwrote the tuition for the many interns who worked for his company.

Danny was making coffee when Jack and Steve came in. Jesse was still upstairs getting dressed. It would be a busy morning for the family. Unlike some of the celebrations for the milestones in Grace's life when she was younger, there would only be one large party. A large tent would be set up in Ed and Clara's back yard. The caterer was also coming soon to bury the pig in their yard. Since the pig roast to celebrate Jesse's adoption, it was a favorite way to celebrate special occasions.

Steve stopped to kiss his husband good morning and accept a fresh mug of coffee. "Thanks Danno. You make such a great wife."

Danny retaliated by swatting Steve's ass. "Don't forget that I know where you live. Go wash the salt water and sand off. You're fixing the bacon. Jesse wants eggs over easy and I can't make them until the bacon is done."

"You hit like a girl. Give me five." Steve hustled upstairs to shower and change into work clothes. He met Jack in the hall and they went downstairs together. Jesse was setting the table. Steve stopped to kiss Jesse's forehead and tousle his hair. "Good morning Jesse. Are you ready for the big day?"

"Yes I am. When is the pig coming? Can I watch them bury it? Are we doing to dance again?" Luaus were Jesse's favorite kind of party since his adoption party. It was probably the happiest day of his life. It was the day that officially became a part of his new family.

"I'm afraid not on the pig burial question. The pig will come while we're at Grace's commencement. Maybe next time you can. It's a definite 'yes' on the dancing. It's my favorite part."

"My favorite part is when they dig the pig out." Jack always made sure he had a first row seat for that.

Danny shook his head. "Sometimes you are so much like your dad. He's always there when someone digs up a body. I have to say my favorite part is eating the pig."

Steve quickly had the bacon sizzling on the griddle. Bread was waiting in the toaster until the eggs were on. Soon the family was sitting at the table enjoying their meal. When the plates were empty, the boys loaded the dishwasher and put the butter and jam back in the fridge. Steve washed dishes while Danny wiped the counters down.

Because Steve and Danny wanted to be able to enjoy the party, the party and catering companies were doing most of the prep. Their only responsibility was to make sure that the yards were clear so that everything could be set up. Steve did want to go through the inside of the house to make sure that it was clean and neat. Danny knew that his mother would be over soon to see if they needed any help. That was 'mom speak' for doing an inspection. Steve was used to inspections from his time in the Navy. It embarrassed Danny a little, something Steve found very endearing.

When Clara came over at 9:30, Steve met her at the door with a pair of white gloves. "Mc-Garrett-Williams barracks ready for inspection, sir!" Steve snapped to attention and saluted Clara. Jack and Jesse could be heard giggling in the kitchen. Danny came into the living room with a very exasperated look on his face.

"Mom, I told you that we're capable of getting the house ready. And you, you big goof, stop encouraging her."

Steve threw an arm around Clara and hugged her. "Oh come on Danny, lighten up. I think that it's kind of cute. It's been years since I had a mom to check under my bed for dust bunnies. Mom, come on upstairs and check our bathroom. I found this new bathroom deodorizer that makes the room smell like when my mom used to hang out the towels. It's extra strong because, well you know how Danny can smell up the bathroom."

Danny started to follow Steve and his mother up the stairs when Jack stopped him. "Danno, he's just excited about today."

Danny stopped. "What do you mean?"

"Daddy says stuff like that when he's having a problem with his ADHD. He told me so last year when I asked how he handled it. He told me that he says stuff to you so you get upset with him. I think that he just likes to watch you talk and wave your hands."

Somehow Danny always suspected that it was something like that. "Well then I shouldn't disappoint him, should I?"

"I guess not. Can Jesse and I come upstairs and watch?"

"Sure, the more the merrier."

Danny climbed the stairs with his entourage following behind him. "Steven, what do you mean saying something like that to my mother? And really, it's a case of the pot calling the kettle black. Sometimes we have to clear the whole upstairs when you're done."

Steve was waiting for Danny in the bedroom with a smile on his face. "But Danno, you're really lethal. Oh, I found a pair of your boxers on the floor in the closet. I guess you missed the hamper."

"I did not miss the hamper. It was full and you were supposed to add it to the basket when you took the dirty clothes to the laundry room. The hamper was full because you came home every day this week with an extra set of dirty clothes. Really Steve, Jack went through fewer clothes when he was a baby than you do now."

"It's not my fault that I've had to take down so many suspects. They always run."

"And you have to wallow around on the ground to subdue them."

"You wouldn't let me use a grenade."

"Of course not. Normal human beings don't carry hand grenades. Now are you feeling better or do we need to continue this little show?"

"No, I think that does it. I'm feeling much better now. Mom, would you like a cup of coffee?"

Steve turned to see Clara, Jack, and Jesse sitting on his bed. They had a rapt audience. "Danny, I think that we should take a bow."

His audience gave the men a rousing round of applause. "Thank you Steve, but I've had enough coffee for today. I wouldn't say no to something cold."

Danny executed a perfect bow. "You know that none of you are helping the situation. He doesn't need any encouragement."

Clara stood and hugged Danny. "I'm sorry Danny. It's like having another son. You and Steve bicker like you and Mattie did when you were young."

Danny's brother, Mattie, was still officially missing. Finn had done a deep search to locate Mattie when he first came into the picture. He found that Mattie was living in South America under an alias. Danny received periodic updates but he made no attempt to contact his brother. To do so might jeopardize his safety. Danny never told his parents where Mattie was or that he knew anything about him because he feared that they would be compelled to find him. It was safer this way.

"It's okay Mom. We're happy to oblige. How about some iced tea? Steve made it fresh this morning. I guess he knew that you were coming over. Did we pass inspection?"

"Of course dear. Your house is always perfect however you keep it. I always look around and see the love you have for each other and the boys. It's all that I can hope for."

Soon it was time to leave for campus. Seating was limited for each graduate, but there were more tickets available than usual because it was a summer ceremony. Finn had extra tickets since he was speaking so there was enough for the Steve, Danny, Jack, Jesse, Stan, Rachel, Charlie, Andy, Clara, and Ed plus the Kelly family. Kono was there with Finn too. HPD was around to augment campus security, but the rest of the 5-0 team was filling in for them. Lori had managed to sneak Mike in and he was sitting with his brothers.

Steve and Danny were both choked up when "Pomp and Circumstance" started. They found Grace in line and snapped pictures of her. Finn's speech was short but pointed. He told the group that they had been given opportunity with their education. They should pursue their dreams with passion and continue their education whenever possible.

Then the graduates lined up to get their diplomas. It was actually an empty folder since the diplomas would arrive in a few days from the printer. Grace had a huge grin on her face as she shook hands with the university president and accepted her folder.

There were lots of pictures taken after the ceremony. It was almost 3 p.m. before everyone cleared the campus and got back to the house. The party officially started at 4:30 and the pig would be dug up at 5:30.

Both yards were full by the time the meal was served. Danny was sorry that neither of his sisters made the trip. With their families mostly grown now, they could have afforded the trip. Cliff offered to loan them a house for the weekend. He had several properties that he used to rent to tourists who needed more than a hotel could offer at a reasonable price. The girls were still bitter that their parents moved to be near Danny and his family. They chose not to come.

Mary Ann wanted to come but she was unable to get the time off and couldn't afford to jeopardize her job. She was pregnant with her first child and happy in her marriage to Scott. Steve tried to get her to relocate to the island but Scott was happy with his job in California. Finn recently extended an invitation to Scott to interview for a position with one of his businesses on the island. Scott was considering the option because he knew that Mary would love to be close to her family there.

Fortunately, the rest of their ohana was there. Duke, Max, Kamekona, Joe White, Wade Gutches and many more came with their families. There were hula dancers and several volunteers who danced for the crowd.

At dusk, fireworks went off just offshore. Finn and Cliff had planned the pyrotechnic display. Grace was thrilled to see so many of her family in one spot. She made a point of chatting with everyone and danced on stage with some of the others.

After the fireworks, the crowd dwindled as everyone headed home. Grace was staying over at the house. Danny promised her sausage, gravy, and biscuits for breakfast. Her Nana and Poppa were joining them for the meal. Then she was going off for a Caribbean cruise for a week with some of her friends from school. It was one last time together before everyone scattered for work or school. Many of her friends were forced to go to the mainland for employment. Grace was grateful that she got to stay close to her family.

After Jack and Jesse were tucked into bed, Steve and Danny sat on the lanai drinking the last of the iced tea. Neither wanted anything alcoholic and they both felt a little dehydrated from the day mostly in the sun.

"It was a great day Danny. I'm so proud of Grace. She could have slacked off and graduated next year. And I think it was a done deal that Finn would hire her no matter what."

"I think that you're right. I wasn't sure about Finn when he first came sniffing around Kono. I was afraid that he would try to get her to quit. I was wrong. He's devoted to Kono, and he dotes on Fiona. He takes care of us too."

"I would have never guessed that. About this morning, you know that I was just a little hyper and trying not to show it. When I start pinging off the walls, Jack tends to join me. He's trying so hard not to do that."

"I know. Jack told me that you do that when your ADHD is bad."

"He wasn't supposed to tell you."

"Babe, I think that I probably already knew that. It's okay. The kids seem to like it."

"I kind of like it too. I'm ready to go in. I'm tired and I need a shower."

"Me too. I know it's Saturday but can I get a pass on Saturday night sex? Maybe we could do it twice next weekend."

"Danny, I'm sure we can catch up during the week." Steve was grinning as he locked up and set the alarm. It wasn't as if they had to schedule sex.

The back yard was still full of party things but the company would pack everything up in the morning. After breakfast they planned to attend the later church service with Rachel and her family. The remainder of the day would be restful; the fridge was loaded with leftovers so no one had to cook. Monday would come all too soon.


End file.
